Instituto Konoha
by HyUuGa-YuMi
Summary: Alternative universe.OOC.Del Odio al Amor hay solo un paso o no?, Nuestros personajes favoritos estan en la secundaria y viviran muchos problemas,situaciones graciosas y romances.Parejas: NejiTen,NaruHina,SasuSaku,LeeOC,ShikaTema y Muchas mas.
1. Instituto Konoha: La llegada de Tenten

Yo: Konnichi wa, espero que todos esten bien, soy nueva mi nombre es Yumi, o algo asi jiji, en realidad me llamo Abygail y soy nueva aqui en Fanfiction espero que les gusten mis fics.

inner: en realidad eres un asco ¬¬

Yo: Calla bastardo ¬¬...em pues solo es eso si quieren saber mas de mi visiten mi perfil o

inner: comienza la maldita historia de una vez!

Yo: hai, hai que desesperado, muy bien antes que nada queria decirle: NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE (POR DESGRACIA) LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MIS HISTORIAS CON EL FIN DE DESABURRIRME. ok empieza...

**Instituto Konoha**

-Vaya que es muy linda la escuela……espero que me agrade estar aquí-.Decía una bella joven castaña con unos preciosos ojos chocolate que podrían derretir a cualquiera.

Mientras dentro del aula 1-E………. (Yo:1-E es el mejor HURRA!!!!!! o ...inner: A nadie le interesa ¬.¬ Yo: BAKA!!!!! ¬o¬)

-AQUIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!-.Gritaba un eufórico chico rubio de ojos azules en contestación a su sensei.

-Si Naruto, ya te oí!!!!-.Respondía el ahora estresado sensei de nombre Iruka Umino.-Bien sigamos pasando lista.-Hyuuga Hinata?.

Hinata:Pre…Presente Iruka-sensei.- Respondió tímidamente una bella chica de ojos celestes únicos perteneciente al poderoso clan Hyuuga.

-Hyuuga Neji?.

Neji: Presente .- Dijo friamente un apuesto chico de iguales ojos celestes que la chica hyuuga, igualmente perteneciente al clan Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Neji…..era por así decirlo, el chico más poderoso de todo el instituto Konoha. Frío, arrogante, ególatra, calculador, etc…. En pocas palabras uno de los peores chicos que el instituto puede hospedar.

Asi mismo era inteligente, atletico, ganador, popular y, según las chicas, extremadamente guapo (Yo: Hai, yo pienso lo mismo ///. Inner: Mejor sigue con la historia ¬o¬ Yo: esta bien u)

Era el rey del instituto, varias chicas morían por el (Yo: cof,cof, zorras cof,cof. inner:¬¬) pero tenía fama de ser, al igual que su mejor amigo Sasuke, un desinteresado en esos temas del amor. Aunque de vez en cuando…(inner: yo diría muy seguido) se divertía con alguna chica y después la abandonaba.

En resumen muchos aún no lograban entender por que Neji Hyuuga era el rey del instituto si causaba tanto mal, era muy temido por todos el solo mirar fijamente a sus ojos celeste provocaba un gran miedo y tambien era un maestro en abuso psicológico y verbal, logrando así un miedo irremediable por parte de muchos y un ambiente de aterrador respeto por donde pasaba. Pero así era….Neji.

Naruto: Pss..pss..Hinata. -.-

Hinata: Qu..que pa..pasa Na..Naruto-kun? o///o-Dijo extremadamente sonrojada la bella Hyuuga, la cual estaba secretamente enamorada del ruidoso Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: Hiciste el resumen de Historia? -.-.

Hinata: Cla….claro Naruto-kun._ OooH solo era eso!_ v///v.-Pensaba desilusionada la timida Hinata.

Iruka: -Uchiha Sasuke.

-Haruno Sakura.

-Yamanaka Ino.

-Inuzuka Kiba.

-Aburame Shino.

-Rock Lee.

-Nara Shikamaru.

-Akimichi Chouji.

-Temari.

-Gaara.

-Kankuro.

Muy bien ya que todos estan presentes, les voy a presentar a una nueva alumna, ella viene desde Beijing asi que espero que no le cueste mucho socializar con ustedes . Quedo claro? ·u·.

Se abre la puerta del aula y entra con paso seguro y firme una bella chica con ojos chocolates y pelo castaño.

Los chicos quedan asombrados por su belleza y las chicas muy celosas. Aunque otros no opinaban nada (Yo: iie… ese es Shikamaru!!! ¬o¬).

Chica nueva: Konnichi wa!!!!! Mi nombre es Tenten, espero que nos llevemos muy bien. (Yo: Hai…ya hasta me cayo bien ).

Pues bien aqui se acaba este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, mas adelante se veran mas parejas y romance .

REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o


	2. Un Nuevo Juguete: Tenten es diferente!

Konichiwa!!!!!! Espero que todos esten bien, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, fue algo apresurada pero a mi me gusto . ARIGATOU A: Hikari braveheart, BlackSayuri y Mago De Oz POR SUS REVIEWS, (me alientan a seguir continuando con mi historia XD). Asi que les dedico este capitulo: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!!! ·u·

DISCLAIMER:NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE (POR DESGRACIA) LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MIS HISTORIAS CON EL FIN DE DESABURRIRME.

** UN NUEVO JUGUETE: POR QUE TENTEN NO ES COMO LAS DEMÁS?**

_Se abre la puerta del aula y entra con paso seguro y firme una bella chica con ojos chocolates y pelo castaño recogido en dos moñitos._

_Los chicos quedan asombrados por su belleza y las chicas muy celosas. Aunque otros no opinaban nada (Yo: iie… ese es Shikamaru!!! ¬o¬)._

_Chica nueva: Konnichi wa!!!!! Mi nombre es Tenten, espero que nos llevemos muy bien. (Yo: Hai…ya hasta me cayo bien )._

…………………………:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……………………….

Iruka: Bienvenida TenTen-chan, espero que sea muy agradable tu estadía aquí en Konoha, tambien espero que te lleves muy bien con tus compañeros .

TenTen: Arigatou-Gozaimasu Iruka-sensei, yo tambien espero llevarme muy bien con todos ellos.

Iruka: Muy bien, ahora te asignare tu lugar, emm…..donde estara bien? Emm….si ahí en medio de Hinata-chan y Neji-kun.

TenTen: Eh…….Iruka-sensei….. ··U

Iruka: Que sucede TenTen?

TenTen: Quien es Hinata-chan y Neji-kun? ¬¬U

Iruka: Ups….perdona. Hinata puedes levantar tu mano para que tu compañera pueda ver en donde debe sentarse.

Hinata: A..Aqui Tenten-san- dijo la timida Hinata levantando un poco apenada su mano.

Tenten: Hai.

Tenten corre hacia su lugar y se sienta, mira alrededor de su lugar y luego hacia el lado derecho…..

Tenten: Ohayo…Mi nombre es Tenten y el tuyo es……

Hinata: Hi…Hinata Hyuuga….dozo yoroshiku!!! (es un placer.)

Naruto: Ohayo Tenten-chan!!!! Mucho gusto y bienvenida a Konoha, espero que te agrade el instituto.

Tenten: Jijiji…..Arigatou como te llamas?

Naruto: Mi nombre es Uzamaki Naruto, ya conoces a Hinata-chan, la que esta detrás de mi es Sakura Haruno, el que esta detrás de ti se llama Sasuke-Uchiha pero puede decirle Dobe como yo. o.o

Sasuke: Que dijiste Usuratonkachi!!!!!!!!

Naruto:Te dije Dobe, DOBE!!!

Y asi empezo una pelea de Naruto y Sasuke y como nunca va a acabar mejor seguimos con la historia…

Tenten: Siempre son asi?- pregunto Tenten a Hinata.

Hinata: Ha…Hai. -/////-

Tenten volteo a su izquierda y vio a un chico muy parecido a Hinata, muy apuesto y demasiado serio para su gusto.

Tenten: Konnichi-wa cual es tu nombre?-Dijo Tenten al principe del instituto.

Neji:Mi nombre es Hyuuga Neji y te pido que dejes de molestarme. ¬¬-dijo Neji a Tenten.

Tenten: Domo Sumimasen Neji-sama! ¬¬-dijo Tenten en tono de sarcasmo muy enfadada.

Todos: Ohhhhhhhh! O.o-muy sorprendidos, nadie se habia atrevido a retar a Hyuuga Neji, lastima, tan bien que les habia caido Tenten-chan (Yo: nooooooo! Tenten-chan ·-·)

Tenten: _hmpf…que chico tan cascarrabias-_pensó-Y a este que le sucede Hinata?.

Hinata: El…el es Neji-sama….el chico mas importante del instituto.

Tenten: Que? Acaso es el rey del instituto o un niñito intocable o algo asi?-Dijo Tenten en tono de burla.

Hinata: Ha…hai.

Tenten: · ·U. -.- wow! Eso es muy interesante.

Naruto: Si Tenten….pero si yo fuera tu tendria mas cuidado del baka ese. o.o

Tenten: Ja…..no le tengo miedo, para mi es solo un niñito mimado más,

Neji: Asi…que has osado retarme bombón.-Dijo Neji con mucha altanería. –Dejame te advierto de una vez que alguien se mete con Neji Hyuuga no sale vivo. Asi que piensalo bien antes de retarme.-advirtio Neji con una sonrisa despota.

Tenten: Pues lo mismo te digo Hyuuga, nadie amenaza a Tenten y sale ileso, y creeme…yo no te tengo miedo, voy a demostrar que solo eres un niño mimado miedoso!.

Neji: Asi que esto guerra verdad bombón?-Dijo Neji.

Tenten: Por supuesto.-Dijo Tenten dirijiendole una mirada retadora al Hyuuga.

Neji: Muy bien, por que yo nunca pierdo una guerra.

Tenten: No digas nada hasta que no se haya acabado Hyuuga-dijo Tenten triunfal.

Neji: Hmp-Dijo Neji muy irritado y se fue.

Tenten: (tenten inner: wahoooo! Ya vera ese Hyuuga con quien se a metido 8 u 8)

Mientras todo el salón observaban atonitos la escena, en verdad no se hubieran imaginado que alguien se atreviera a retar a Neji Hyuuga y menos alguien como la bella y aparentemente frágil

Tenten.

**Neji´s POV**

_-Quien se cree que es esa tal Tenten, apenas acaba de llegar al instituto y ya se acarreo varios problemas, deveria de haber alguien que le advierta lo malo que es declararle la guerra a Neji Hyuuga, pues bien le enseñare las consecuencias._

_Aunque también podría ser mi nuevo juguete……no esta nada mal….KUSO!!! pero en que demonios estoy pensando. Pero hay que admitirlo esta demasiado buena._

_Muy bien Tenten, seras mi nuevo juguete, pero por que no eres como las demas?_

**Fin Neji´s POV**

……………………**..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::………………………………….**

**TENTEN´S POV**

_¿Quién demonios se cree ese tal Hyuuga Neji? Ni que fuera tan importante, alguien debería de ponerlo en su lugar y aclararle que todos en este mundo somos iguales._

_Ay si, se cree la gran cosa solo por que es muy guapo, y apuesto y …..en que demonios estoy pensando, hace solo 2 minutos me acaba de declarar la guerra y yo ya estoy cayendo en sus redes!!! MALDITO HYUUGA!!!!!!!._

**Fin Tenten´s POV**

Bien aqui se acaba este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, en realidad acabo de salir de vacaciones (wahooo!!!) espero que me de tiempo en estas vacaciones por que voy a estar en un curso de verano ··U, pero cuantos mas reviews dejen mas rapido pongo los caps. o.

**Hikari Braveheart:** Arigatou gozamaisu por ser mi primer review (eso es un logro para mi v.v), espero que te haya gustado este cap y los demas que voy a poner ;). Y no solo el cap 2. mi meta es llegar a terminar el ciclo escolar de Instituto Konoha o (va a ser duro pero lo lograre). Chao.

**BlackSayuri:** Gracias por apoyar mi cap, en verdad lo valoro (yo que pense que nadie iba a dejar reviews v.v), que bueno que alguien opine lo mismo de Neji que yo ;), y no te preocupes la verdad mi fic va a ser gracioso en realidad, imaginemos a Neji y a Tenten todo el día peleando :D, es algo asi pero mejor no le quito la gracia y sigan leyendo ;). Gracias ytu igual cuidate y un beso .

**Mago De Oz:** Gracias , no los defraudare, si promete, CUMPLE, Adios!!!!!.


	3. Los nuevos amigos de Tenten: Lee regresa

** ohayo a todos!!!!!! pues bien, la verdad no hago los capitulos tan largos por que no eh tenido mucho tiempo que digamos y la verdad tratare de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible!!!!.**

**Les juro que voy a tratar de hacerlos mas largos ·u·, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo:**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE (POR DESGRACIA) LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MIS HISTORIAS CON EL FIN DE DESABURRIRME.

**ooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooo**

** Los nuevos amigos de Tenten Lee llega de nuevo a Konoha.**

_**TENTEN´S POV**_

_¿Quién demonios se cree ese tal Hyuuga Neji? Ni que fuera tan importante, alguien debería de ponerlo en su lugar y aclararle que todos en este mundo somos iguales._

_Ay si, se cree la gran cosa solo por que es muy guapo, y apuesto y …..en que demonios estoy pensando, hace solo 2 minutos me acaba de declarar la guerra y yo ya estoy cayendo en sus redes!!! MALDITO HYUUGA!!!!!!!._

_**Fin Tenten´s POV**_

...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……………………………….

Hinata: Emm….Ten..Tenten-san….Tenten-san!!!!!!-grito un poco preocupada la Hyuuga al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

Tenten: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) Oe……que paso Hinata-chan? U-repondio la morena un poco apenada.

Naruto: Ya se acabaron las clases Tenten-chan, es hora del receso, si quieres Hinata-chan y yo te enseñamos la escuela, verdad Hinata-chan?-Dijo alegremente el Uzumaki.

Hinata: ha..hai Naruto-kun ////.

Naruto: Entonces vamos-Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y salio fuera del salón con Tenten a su lado.

Tenten: Wow que patio tan más grande!!!!!! ouo.-Dijo Tenten volteando a todas partes.

Hinata y Naruto: u.

Tenten fue corriendo hacia una bella fuente que había muy cerca de la jardinera, y de pronto sintio que choco contra alguien.

Tenten: Au…..lo siento, perdón ·///·-Dijo Tenten disculpandose con el chico con el que había chocado.

¿?: No te preocupes no paso nada , disculpa mi intromisión pero, como te llamas?pregunto el chico.

Tenten: Hai, mi nombre es Tenten…dozo yoroshiku, cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Tenten al chico.

¿?: Mi nombre es Rock Lee mucho gusto Tenten-san-Lee hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Tenten: Igualmente Lee-kun y tu….-pero un grito interrumpio a la chica de los chongitos.

Naruto venía corriendo a una velocidad impresionante con Hinata de la mano, la cual ya esta muy mareada por la carrera del Uzumaki.

Naruto: TENTEN-CHAN!!!!!! Hinata-chan y yo pensamos que te habías perdido y……Hola cejotas hace mucho que no te veía por aquí dattebayo!-Dijo Naruto dirijiendose a Lee.

Lee: jeje….hola Naruto, hola Hinata-san-Dijo Lee haciendo de nuevo una reverencia.

Hinata: Que bueno es verte de nuevo por aquí Lee-san, ya todos te extrañabamos ///-dijo la Hyuuga muy contenta.

Lee: Lo mismo digo Hinata-san, lo que pasa es que Gai-otosama no pudo regresar el año pasado y por eso nos tuvimos que quedar en Suna el año pasado. -Dijo Lee muy jovialmente.

Naruto: Pues bienvenido cejotas!!!, veo que ya conociste a Tenten-chan, oye y en que aula te van a asignar?

Lee: Ahora mismo voy a ver eso, pero lo más seguro esque este con ustedes .Me acompañarían a donde Tsunade-sama para que me asigne el aula?-Dijo Lee a todos sus amigos.

Naruto: Te acompañaría pero tengo que ir con Hinata-chan a la biblioteca u, nee Hinata?-Dijo el Uzumaki con su tipica sonrisa zorruna.

Hinata: Ha….hai Na…Naruto-kun ·////·_-se acordo, se acordo wahooo!!-_

Tenten: bueno vayan ustedes, yo acompañare a Lee ok?

Hinata: bien Tenten-san .

Asi Naruto y Hinata fueron a la biblioteca y Tenten y Lee a la dirección…

………………………:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……………………………

Tenten: Y después me enoje con ese estúpido Hyuuga, es un completo imbécil!-decía Tenten con una rabieta al recordar a Neji.

Lee: Has dicho Hyuuga, te refieres a Neji Hyuuga???? O.ó-Dijo lee un poco frustrado.

Tenten: Hai, lo conoces? o.o-dijo atónita la morena.

Lee: que si lo conozco? Cuando yo estudiaba aquí, Hyuuga Neji era mi mas grande rival, siempre me ponía en ridiculo y no dejaba de molestarme, en pocas palabras…LO ODIO!-Dijo eufóricamente Lee.

Tenten: Tranquilo Lee U-dijo la chica.

Lee: Lo siento Tenten-san es solo que….me hizo tanto daño y no pienso dejar que se lo haga a mis mejores amigos ni a una chica tan linda como tu

Tenten: ·///· hum…..//// muchas gracias Lee.-Dijo la Chica ante tal elogio.

De repente oyen una voz fría detrás de ellos que habla con cierto aire de altanería y venía acompañado de una bellisima pelirosa……..

Neji: vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, son mi dulce bombón y el cejotas, que haces de nuevo aquí Lee creí que te había quedado demasiado clara la lección, ne?

Tenten: Esfúmate Hyuuga, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, mejor vete con la teñida esa que tienes a tu lado.

Sakura: Para tu información me llamo Sakura, S-a-k-u-r-a, imbécil y tu no tienes derecho de tratar de esa forma a Neji-kun.

Tenten: Pues mira Sa-ku-ri-ta, en primer lugar: Mi nombre es Tenten, y yo hago lo que se me da mi gana y si quiero decirle imbécil a Neji, pues le digo imbécil y ya, y en segundo lugar: no te conviene andar con alguien como "Neji-kun", por que un es idiota altanero que cree que todas las mujeres pueden caer a sus pies.

Sakura: Mira "Tenten-chan", tu estas celosa solo por que Neji-kun esta conmigo y no con una cualquiera como tu, pero aceptalo querida eso es algo que no puedes cambiar!-Dijo furica sakura.

Lee: Por favor, Tenten-san, Sakura-san no peleen.

Sakura: Pues reclamale a esta cualquiera Lee-kun, yo no tengo la culpa!.

Lee: Ya tranquila Sakura-san, ya sabes que no todos en este mundo pensamos igual, esto es solo una discusión sin sentido tranquila.-Dijo Lee tratando de tranquilizarlas-Y tu Hyuuga-Dijo señalando a Neji-como es posible que te quedes solo observando la pelea, eres un descarado, no puedes nisiquiera tratar de tranquilizar a Sakura-san!-Dijo Lee muy enojado.

Neji: Callate Lee, tu a mi no puedes reclamarme nada, son ellas las que se estan peleando como idiotas por mi-Dijo Neji muy altanero.

Tenten: Ay, cierra tu maldita boca Hyuuga!, mejor vamonos Lee ya no quiero ver a ese imbécil-Dijo Tenten muy enojada y se fue junto con Lee.

Sakura: Que clase de idiota era esa, no puedo creer que se lleve bien con Lee-kun, el es muy buen chico.

Neji: Tsk….-Dijo Neji algo aburrido.

Sakura: Y tu!-Dijo señalando a Neji-como es posible que veas que una cualquiera me esta retando y te quedes sin hacer nada, y ni siquiera tu te defiendas cuando la tal Tenten esa esta diciendo cosas mala de ti y peor tantito hasta le dices bombón, Lee-kun tiene razón eres un descarado Hyuuga!.-Dijo ya muy enojada.

Neji: Tranquila Sakura-chan,-Dijo Neji falsamente arrepentido.-En primer lugar, solo le dije bombón para molestarla, ya sabes como soy, y no quise meterme en la discusión por que alguien tan importante como yo no puede rebajarse a ese nivel, acaso eres tonta Sakura-chan? O quieres que terminemos?-Dijo Neji con su toque de imponente altanería.

Sakura: No, no claro que no, perdoname Neji-kun, eso que ya sabes como soy, me porte muy tonta, perdón, pero nisiquiera pienses en terminar, sabes que te amo.-Dijo Sakura casi a punto de llorar.

Neji: Bien, asi me gusta, y no vuelvas a armar un teatrito entendido Sakura-chan?-Dijo friamente Neji.

Sakura: Entendido Neji-kun- luego tomo el brazo del Hyuuga y se fueron caminando.

…………………………………:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……………………………………..

Mientras en otra zona estaban comiendo y platicando muy tranquilamente Lee y Tenten…

Lee: Neji y Sakura son conocidos como la pareja nº 1 del Instituto Konoha, sobre todo por que los dos son iconos importantes en la secundaria, por ejemplo, de un lado tenemos a Sakura-san, es hermosa, inteligente, divertida, con gran carisma y es la capitana de las porristas, media escuela la desea. Por otro lado esta Neji: el rey del instituto Konoha, según las chicas, el chico mas guapo del instituto, inteligente, atlético, el favorito de los maestros y todo un conquistador, por eso muchas personas dicen que son la pareja perfecta.

Tenten: ·o·….vaya que interesante Lee-kun, se ve que Sakura-chan es buena persona, lastima que hayamos empezado mal, y lastima también por que ande con el bastardo ese de Neji ¬¬

Lee: Si, por desgracia, lo peor es que todos estamos seguros que Neji se la vive engañando a Sakura-san y metiendole ideas para someterla a el, daría mi vida por estar con Sakura-san v.v.-Dijo Lee tristemente.

Tenten: ó.ò Lee… no te pongas asi, se que algún día encontraras a alguien que te merezca, y tambien Sakura-chan, algún día se dara cuenta de que Neji no le conviene .-Dijo Tenten con muchas esperanzas.

Lee: Gracias Tenten-san, eso espero-Dijo levantando su pulgar y poniendo una sonrisa de comercial.-Vamos Tenten, ahora tu respóndeme, como es que tu no has quedado prendada del "chico más guapo del instituto"-Dijo Lee algo sarcástico.

Tenten: jiji ….mira Lee eres un muy buen amigo, la verdad no voy a mentirte, Neji Hyuuga es guapo, pero para mi solo es eso, y créeme yo nunca me fijo en alguien solo por su apariencia, mas bien me fijo en alguien por su forma de ser y Neji esta muy lejos de llegar tan siquiera a caerme bien.-Dijo Tenten muy seria.

Lee: Vaya Tenten que buena respuesta, ya sabía yo que eras una chica muy linda, espero no parecer un idiota ni un loco pero ya hasta te considero mi mejor amiga -Dijo Lee divertido.

Tenten: Gracias Lee, tu también eres un chico demasiado especial y pues tambien te considero mi mejor amigo, igual que a Naruto-kun y a Hinata-chan .-Dijo inocentemente Tenten.

Lee: -se levanta de su asiento con el puño en el pecho y lagrimas en los ojos (tipo en el anime)- TE PROMETO TENTEN-SAN QUE DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE SERAS MI HERMANA (de mentiras) Y QUE SIEMPRE TE PROTEJERE Y CUIDARE .-Dijo eufóricamente Lee a la chica de los chongitos.

Tenten: ··U oe….gracias Lee-kun, pero ya que vas a ser "mi hermano" deja de llamarme Tenten-san con Tenten-chan esta bien U.-Dijo Tenten.

Lee: de acuerdo!!!!! -Dijo eufóricamente Lee.

Tenten: Jeje…oye Lee que no ibamos a la dirección con Tsunade-sama o.ó?-Dijo Tenten.

Lee: Es cierto nee-chan (jaja este si que se lo toma en serio ) vamos-Dijo tomando a Tenten por la muñeca y empezando a correr.

……………………::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………………………….

Naruto: Oe….Hinata???? o.oU-Dijo el rubio.

Hinata: Qu…que..pasa..Na..Naruto-kun o.o?-.

Naruto: Para donde queda la biblioteca? -.—Pregunto el Uzumaki.

Hinata: Pue…pues la verdad…no..se Naruto-kun v.vU-

Naruto: Pues vayamos a buscarla dattebayo! o-Grito el rubio.

Hinata: Ha..haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Grito Hinata cuando de pronto Naruto ya la tenia agarrada de nuevo por la muñeca y echandose a correr.

Iban corriendo por la zona del campo cuando Naruto tropezo y cayó encima de Hinata….

Naruto: Waaaaa!!!! O.o lo…lo..siento..Hi..Hinata-chan o/////o-Dijo muy sonrojado el rubio.

Hinata: No…no te..pre..preocupes…Na…Naruto-kun o////O-Dijo Hinata aun mas roja! (me encanta cuando se pone roja xD)

Naruto: jejeje…////-Sonrio timidamente el Uzumaki.

Hinata: Na…..Naruto-kun?-Pregunto la Hyuuga.

Naruto: Que sucede Hinata-chan?-.

Hinata: Po…podrías…qui…quitarte…de..en..cima O/////o-Dijo extremadamente apenada Hinata.

Naruto: O.o cla..claro -////- -Respondió Naruto y se quito de encima ayudándola a levantarse.-Oye Hinata que tal si antes de ir a la biblioteca no pasamos a comer algo a la cafeteria, ya tengo mucha hambre ttebayo! -o-

Hinata: Cla..claro Naruto-kun, po…porque no ///

Y en la cafetería…..

Naruto: RAMEN TTEBAYO!!!!!!!! –Grito el Uzumaki eufóricamente.

Cajera: Si (tapándose los oidos) y algo más? . -Dijo la Cajera que creía haberse quedado sorda.

Naruto: tu que quieres de comer Hinata-chan? o.o?-Pregutno Naruto.

Hinata: Na…nada Naruto-kun, no traigo, di..dinero v.v-Dijo Hinata algo apenada (cuando no xD)

Naruto: No te preocupes dattebayo, yo invito -.

Hinata: no es ne..necesario…na..Naruto-kun o////o.

Naruto: Claro que si, yo no voy a dejar que TU! No comas Hinata-chan!, asi que OTRO RAMEN TTEBAYO, YO INVITO!!!!!.Grito Naruto.

Cajera: Bien entonces son 2 ramen especial, dos sodas grandes y unas papas fritas. Son 7 yenes porfavor.

Naruto: (le da el dinero) GRACIAS TTEBAYO!!!-.

La cajera les da su orden y ellos van a sentarse a una banca…..

Hinata: Gracias por el ramen Na…Naruto-kun v///v-Dijo Hinata comiendo su ramen.

Naruto: (sorbiendo su refresco) oe…Te gusto el ramen Hinata-chan? o.o-Pregutno algo curioso el chico.

Hinata: Pu..pues si…la ve…verdad esta muy …rico -Respondio la ojiperla.

Naruto: vaya Hianta, nunca pense que te gustara el Ramen, desde ahora te invitare más seguido dattebayo!-Dijo Naruto muy feliz.

Hinata: o/////O a…arigatou-.

Naruto: Vale, te invito hoy a Ichiraku Ramen, ahí hacen el más exquisito de toda Konoha, vienes?

Hinata: Cla…claro ////_-Tengo una cita con Naruto-kun wahoooooo!!!!!!_.

Naruto: Muy bien ya terminamos Hinata-chan, ahora si vamos a la biblioteca, es que en verdad no entiendo el tema de la segunda guerra mundial ttebayo! V.v

Hinata/// no te preocupes Naruto-kun es muy sencillo, yo te explico.

Naruto: T.T BUAAAA!!! Eres tan buena Hinata-chan!!!!!!-Dijo el Uzumaki llorando.

Hinata: No..no es nada..Na…Naruto-kun. //U

…………………….::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………………………………

**Bien aqui se acaba el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, quiero acalrar que no va haber nada de NejiSaku ni de LeeTen, Lee le tomo mucho cariño a Tenten pero solo como una hermana en el proximo capitulo presentare al personaje alterno que sera la pareja de Lee, y Neji solo esta jugando con Sakura, (como ya habia puesto en el primer cap, Neji solo se divierte con las chicas), al principio Saku si estara enamorada de el, pero luego ire introduciendo el SasuSaku :D.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!! ONEGAI xD!!!!!!**


	4. Lunes 13: Tenten y su día de mala suerte

**Konnichiwa!!!! sumimasen!!!!!! la verdad no pude actualizar el jueves por uqe vino una amiga a mi casa y pues ya saben que se arma el desmadre :p, uff por lo menos ahora estoy empezando a hacer historias más largas (o eso creo yo) en realidad no estan mas largas pero espero que les gusten, Quiero que me aconsejen!!!!!!, estoy pensando en hacer un fic nejiten con la cancion de Umbrella de Rihanna (la estoy escuchando ahorita), creen que estaria bien??????, RESPUESTAS PORFAVOR!!!!!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER:**NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE (POR DESGRACIA) LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MIS HISTORIAS CON EL FIN DE DESABURRIRME.

**Lunes 13: Quien dijo que solo en viernes había mala suerte?**

Después de una agotadora carrera que había emprendido Lee hacia la dirección, Tenten aún no consideraba justo que ella estuviera luchando por respirar y Lee tan fresco como una rosa.

Tenten: (se le nota muy cansada)-Lee…..no..viniste…..a…buscar…a…Tsunade….sama?-Dijo Tenten tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Lee: Hai nee-chan, solo que ahora mismo debe de estar atendiendo unos asuntos, la puerta esta cerrada.

En eso se abre la puerta y de ella sale una muchacha joven muy bonita de cabello corto y ojos azabache…

Shizune: Ohayo niños, en que puedo ayudarles.

Lee: Konnichiwa Shizune-san, aun te acuerdas de mí?-Dijo Lee muy divertido.

Shizune: Lee???...Rock Lee??? En verdad eres tu, que bueno que hayas vuelto a Konoha y bien que necesitas?-Dijo Shizune dedicándole una sonrisa al simpático chico.

Lee: Si, venimos a hablar con Tsunade-sama para que me sea asignado el aula en la que tengo que cursar este año .-Dijo Lee muy respetuosamente.

Shizune: Muy bien, pueden pasar Lee y emm……

Tenten: Mi nombre es Tenten U-Dijo la morena.

Shizune: Muy bien Tenten, lindo nombre , tsunade-sama los atenderá en este momento,

Lee y Tenten entraron a la oficina de la Directora Tsunade-sama….

Tsunade: Muy bien Yue-chan, tu aula será 1-E tu titular será Iruka-sensei, y podrás ir conociendo a tus senseis a lo largo de esta semana.

Yue: Domo Arigatou Tsunade-sama, con su permiso me retiro- La chica hizo una leve reverencia a la directora y salio de la oficina.

(Yo: ESPEREN!!!! Detengan el fic!!!! Supongo que todos quieren que les de una breve descripción de Yue-chan no? (Publico: NO!!!! Continua el fic!) Pues aunque no quieran se las voy a dar por que es un personaje que nacio de mi imaginación!)

**YUE-CHAN DESCRIPTION:**

Yue Mitarai (si como los gemelos de Pita-ten XD), es una chica muy bella, de larga y lacia cabellera negra y preciosos ojos jade de piel blanquecina y labios gruesos y rosados, con facciones finas y un moldeado cuerpo, muy bella. X) jiji, ahora si continuen….

La chica salio de la oficina haciendo una leve reverencia también a Tenten y Lee se veía algo triste ….

Tsunade: Pasen chicos…-Dijo la directora.

Lee: (seguia embobado mirando hacia la puerta)

Tenten: Arigatou Tsunade-sama, vamos Lee (dijo Tenten jalandolo de las orejas y sentandolo en un asiento)

Lee: (saliendo de su trance)- Disculpe la intromisión Tsunade-sama, espero que me recuerde, soy Rock Lee, el año pasado no pude volver a Konoha puesto que Gai-otosama estaba ocupado con muchos tramites y tuve que quedarme un año en Suna.

Tsunade: Claro Lee, no te preocupes, ahora dime a que has venido?

Lee: A que me asigne de nuevo a un aula o-Dijo Lee.

Tsunade: muy bien supongo que tendré que asignarte al aula de 1-E no es así….muy bien entonces ya puedes comenzar clases .

Lee: Arigatou Tsunade-sama, una duda y disculpe ser entrometido pero…quien era esa chica? o.o-Dijo Lee bastante curioso.

Tsunade: Vaya, vaya Lee, a si que te intereso eh!...Pues bien ella es Mitarai Yue, acaba de llegar a Konoha y viene de la aldea de las olas, muy bonita eh Lee?-Dijo tsunade en forma de broma.

Lee: v///v s..si Tsu..Tsunade-sama-Dijo lee muy apenado.

Tsunade: Hahaha….bueno pues creo que no hay nada más que decir y….Tu eres Tenten-chan, no es asi?-Dijo señalanado a Tenten.

Tenten: Asi es Tsunade-sama, por que?-Dijo Tenten algo des-ubicada.

Tsunade: Asi que tu eres la chica que vino desde Beijing, vaya muy interesante, no tenias que preguntarme algo?.

Tenten: emm…dejeme recordar, creo que no.

Tsunade: Y ya tienes hospedaje Tenten-chan-Dijo Tsunade aparentando no saber la respuesta.

Tenten: Creo que si……eh!...tiene razón Tsunade-sama usted me iba a dar el nombre de la casa que me va a hospedar o.oU- No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado v.v-Dijo Tenten algo decepcionada.

Tsunade: Muy bien Tenten, aquí esta tu ficha de hospedaje, ahora no quiero parecer procesa pero necesito hacer algunas cosas niños-Dijo Tsunade.

Tenten y Lee: Claro Tsunade-sama-Dijeron e hicieron una reverencia antes de salir.

………………………::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::………………………………

Naruto: Entonces eso quiere decir que, Hitler inicio la 2º guerra mundial solo por que se creía el dueño del mundo? O.o-Pregunto Naruto muy curioso.

Hinata: A..Algo asi…e..en realidad, cre..ia, que los ale..manes e..eran superiores ·///·-Dijo Hinata.

Naruto: Vaya Dobe, no se por que me Hitler me recuerda a Sasuke-dobe o a Neji-baka dattebayo , a ti no Hinata?-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

Hinata: (con una risita timida) Bue..bueno e..en realidad un poco ///- Dijo la hermosa Hyuuga.

Naruto: Una pregunta Hinata? Por que siempre tartamudeas? o.ó-Se cuestiono Naruto.

Hinata: yo…yo…no lo se…Na..Naruto-kun v////v-Dijo muy apenada la Hyuuga.

Naruto: Bueno, esta bien, solo prométeme que trataras de no hacerlo ttebayo!-Dijo Naruto.

Hinata: Hai ///-_ rayos, no se si pueda, cuando estoy con Naruto-kun me apeno mucho, pero bueno es una promesa Naruto-kun Y LA VOY A CUMPLIR!!!!-_.

Naruto: Y bien Hinata….sigueme explicando Historia que no entiendo ni un……. De pronto un grito desgarrador se escucho desde el Patio en toda la escuela.

Tenten: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!AUXILIOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! POR QUE A MIIIIIIIII!!!!-Dijo Tenten tirándose de rodillas y empezando a llorar.-POR QUE TENGO TAN MALA SUERTE!!!! BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Naruto y Hinata salieron de la biblioteca al escuchar el desgarrador grito del patio proveniente de su amiga Tenten y cuando llegaron encontraron a Lee abrazando a Tenten y a ella llorando desconsoladamente.

Naruto: Que paso Tenten, por que lloras?-Dijo el Uzumaki preocupado.

Tenten: (llorando) ews..que..mwe. mostraronlacasadondedebohospedarmedurantetodoelañoypara

Miamalasuertemetocoenlacasadehyuuganeji!!!!!!BUAAAAA!!!!!!-Dijo Tenten llorando.

Hinata: Tranquila Tenten, en verdad no te entendemos nada, tranquila ó.ò-Dijo Hinata (wow no tartamudeo en verdad esa promesa sirvio)

Tenten: qwe..mwe..twoco..hwspedarwme..en…cwasa…dwe…lwos..hwywugwuwas BUAAAAA!!

Naruto y Hinata: QUE QUE????-No entendieron nada.

Lee: Lo que Tenten quiere decir, es que como ella es una estudiante de intercambio desde Beijing alguna casa la tenia que hospedar….y pues miren-Dijo Lee mostrandoles la ficha de hospedaje

Hinata y Naruto: Mis muy cordiales saludos Tenten-chan, según tengo entendido usted viene desde Beijing , China, como estudiante de intercambio, esperemos que su estadía aquí, tanto en Konoha como en su prestigioso Instituto le sea muy grata, sin mas demora le muestro el nombre de la respetuosa familia que voluntariamente se ofreció a hospedarla durante su estadía:

Los Hyuuga

Si necesita información favor de consultarla con su compañero Hyuuga Neji.

Atte:Tsunade-sama.

Tenten: BUAAAAA!!!! No puedo creer que me haya tocado hospedarme con Neji!!!!BUAAAA!!

ESTOY MALDITA!!!!!-Dijo aun llorando.

Naruto: Tranquila Tenten-chan, no es tan malo por…..

Tenten: QUE NO ES MALO? MIRAME BIEN NARUTO, ES LO PEOR QUE ME PUDIERON HABER ECHO, YO NO PUEDO COMPARTIR CASA CON HYUUGA NEJI, ASI COMO TU NO PUEDES COMPARTIR CAMA CON UN TIGRE SALVAJE SIN AMAESTRAR SEDIENTO DE SANGRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-Dijo Tenten Roja de ira.

Hinata: Te…tenten-chan-Dijo Hinata asustada por la reacción de Tenten.

Naruto: PERO TENTEN-CHAN ESCUCHAME!!!!!!

Tenten: v.v esta bien Naruto, por que según tu no es tan malo? o.ó-Cuestiono Tenten.

Naruto: Por que en esa misma casa vive….

Hinata: En esa misma casa vivo yo v///v-Dijo Hinata muy apenada.

Tenten: OE!!!!!!! Enserio Hinata? O.o-Dijo Tenten incrédula.

Hinata: Si, verás Tenten, Neji-san es mi primo y por lo tanto ambos vivimos juntos en la mansión Hyuuga.-Explico Hinata.

Tenten: Tu? Neji? Primos?...MANSIÓN!!!!!!!!!!????? O.o-Grito Tenten.

Lee: Asi es Tenten-chan, los Hyuuga son la familia más prestigiosa de toda Konoha y como tal, incluso sería raro, que no vivieran en una mansión, no es así Hinata-san?-Dijo Lee.

Hinata: Hai.

Naruto: Ya ves dattebayo! No es tan malo estar hospedada en casa de los Hyuuga estarás con Hinata-san todo el tiempo-Dijo Naruto.

Tenten: Supongo…..que no seria tan malo .-Dijo Tenten ahora algo animada de saber que estaría en la misma casa que su mejor amiga Hinata.

Hinata: Claro, y vendremos a la escuela juntas -Dijo muy animada.

Tenten: Bueno, también podríamos hacer pijamaza muy seguido JIJIJI, pero prométeme que mi habitación va a estar junto a la tuya y retirada de la de Neji.-Rogo Tenten.

Hinata: Claro, incluso podríamos pedirle a Oto-sama que ponga una cama en mí habitación, así no tendrías que preocuparte -Dijo alegremente Hinata.

Tenten: Domo Arogatou Hinata-chan!!!!-Dijo esto y se lanzo abrazar a Hinata.

En eso suena la campana para entrar a clase……(como odio esa campana es lo más detestable)

Lee: Veo que ya tenemos que entrar a clase, ne??? o.ó-Pregunto Lee.

Naruto: El cejotas tiene razón, mejor ya vamonos.

Tenten: Que clase toca ahora Hinata?-Pregunto la morena.

Hinata: Emm…..Historia-Dijo Hinata

Naruto: NOOOOO!!! T.T, por que a mi!!!-Grito Naruto.

Hinata: Tranquilo Naruto-kun, solo acuerdate de lo que acabamos de ver en la biblioteca, estoy segura de que aprendiste ///-Le alento la Hyuuga.

Naruto: Eso espero porque…..HINATA-CHAN!!!!-Grito muy sorprendido el Uzumaki.

Hinata: Que pasa naruto-kun??? O.o.

Naruto: NO HAS TARTAMUDEADO o!!!!!!!-El rubio hizo un escándalo.

Lee: Eso es cierto, que bueno Hinata-san, como Oto-sama suele decir: NUNCA DEJES QUE LA LLAMA DE TU JUVENTUD SE EXTINGA!!!-Dijo Lee con el pulgar en alto y dedicandole una sonrisa de comercial.

Tenten: Y ese milagro Hinata, como es que repentinamente ya no tartamudeas ·-·U-Pregunto algo curiosa la chica de los chonguitos.

Hinata: Es que le prometí a Naruto-kun que ya no iba a tartamudear ·//////·-Respondio Hinata.

Tenten: Mira que interesante Hina-chan!!!-Dijo Tenten guiñandole un ojo a lo cual la Hyuuga se puso roja de pena.

Iruka: Bien chicos les pido de favor que tomen asiento, Lee puedes venir acá enfrente.

Lee: Claro Iruka-sensei.

Iruka: Bien, creo que nuestra nueva alumna Tenten ya a socializado no es asi Tenten?.

Tenten: Oe??? ·-·, Hai Iruka-sensei .

Iruka: Muy bien, porque ahora les voy a presentar otros 2 nuevos compañeros de curso, creo que a Rock Lee ya muchos lo conocen, estaba con nosotros el año antepasado pero por motivos del trabajo de su padre tuvo que quedarse a vivir en Suna el año pasado, asi que Lee, puedes pasar a Tomar asiento detrás de Hinata-chan.

Lee: Gracias Iruka-sensei-Dijo lee haciendo una reverencia y tomando asiento.

Iruka: Y ahora les presentare a una nueva alumna, espero que igual que con la señorita Tenten, se lleven muy bien!, Pasa Yue-chan…..

Lee: _Yue-chan…….._o///o-Pensó Lee.

Yue: Ha..hai Iruka-sensei-Dijo la bella y delicada chica con una voz extremadamente tierna pero con una mirada algo triste.

Iruka: Muy bien chicos ella es Mitarai Yue, espero que le den una calurosa bienvenida, ella viene desde el pais de las Olas y no queremos que se lleve una mala impresión de Konoha. Muy bien Yue-chan puedes sentarte atrás de Sasuke-kun y a un lado de Lee.

Yue: Hai v.v.

Yue tomo su lugar al lado de Lee y se quedo observando su banca con la mirada perdida y afligida.

Lee: Summimasen, cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Lee, obviamente ya sabia la respuesta pero quería sacarle platica y ver bien su bello rostro.

Yue: Yue….Yue Mitarai, dozo Yoroshiku y tu? ·//·-Dijo la chica muy apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos le hablaran.

Lee: Me llamo Rock Lee, mucho gusto Yue-chan, sabes tienes un bonito nombre .

Yue: Gra…gracias Lee-san. v//v.Dijo agachando la cabeza nuevamente.

En eso entra su profesor de historia, el profesor Asuma Sarutobi.

Asuma: Bueno dias chicos.

Todos: Buenos días sensei.

Asuma: Espero que hayan estudiado la lección que les deje, tienen 5 minutos para repasar.

………………..::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……………………………….

**aki se termino este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, PORFAVOR!!!!! diganme sus opiniones y manden reviews (Yo: Un fic con reviews significa una autora feliz y con ganas de seguir publicando xD), diganme que opinan de Yue (Yo: slaio de mi imaginacion, no quiero dejar solito a Lee xD): que pasara cuando Tenten se mude a la mansión Hyuuga?, que pasara con Yue y Lee?, Como le ira a Naruto en su prueba de Historia? por que no dejo de hacer preguntas estupidas?...todo esto y mas en en suguiente capitulo xD.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!! **


	5. Una tarea muy dificil: A vivir con Neji!

**Konnichiwa!!! aqui estoy de nuevo, creo que ultimamente voy a tardarme un poco en actualizar, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, espero que les guste el cap, lo hize con mucho amor xD, iie, de echo me estaba carcajeando con las tonterias de mi primo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo quise hacer esta historia para desaburrirme y poner al publico feliz, pero si me regalaran a Naruto y todos sus personajes Neji y Tenten terminarian juntos :P.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Una tarea muy difícil: Visita a la Mansión Hyuuga.**

Asuma: Muy bien, ya han pasado los 5 minutos, veamos quien será el primero? Emm………

Naruto!.

Naruto: Kuso! –dijo por lo bajo- Muy bien Asuma-sensei, cual es la pregunta?

Asuma: Veamos…….que tal……Por que Hitler quería dominar el mundo?-Pregunto el sensei con una mirada retadora.

Hinata: _Vamos Naruto, eso lo estudiamos, vamos, tu puedes!!!!-_Pensaba la chica Hyuuga.

Naruto: ··U uuuhhhhh…..era por que…..los alemanes creían que eran una raza superior sobre todo a los judíos y por eso los reclutaban en campos de concentración!-Dijo Naruto victorioso.

Hinata: _ESO Naruto-kun, muy bien echo!-_pensaba alegremente la ojiperla.

Asuma: Vaya Naruto, no se que te haya pasado, pero veo que estudiaste, y con mucho pesar de mi parte tendré que ponerte un 10 v.v-Dijo Asuma un poco indignado.

Todos: O.o wohaaaaaa!!!!-Dijeron extrañados, el Uzumaki nunca había tenido buenas notas y mucho menos en historia.

Naruto: WAHOOOOO!!! TOMA ESO SASUKE DOBE!!!!!! Y TU QUE DIJISTE QUE NUNCA IBA A SACAR UN DIEZ EN HISTORIA!!!! ME DEBES UNA IDA A ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!!!!-Dijo eufóricamente el rubio.

Sasuke: Kuso!!!, Bueno pero que sea mañana.

Naruto: Esta bien ¬¬, Hinata-chan, mejor que sea mañana la ida a Ichiraku, nee?

Hinata:_ asi que por eso me iba a invitar al ramen? O.oU, vaya por lo menos se acordo de mi…..SE ACORDO DE MI!!!!!!!-_Claro Naruto-kun_ O////O-_Pensaba la Hyuuga mientras empezaba a ponerse roja.

Tenten: Hinata te sientes bien?-Dijo preocupada Tenten.

Hinata: cla….claro Tenten-san, por que lo dices o/////o-Cuestiono Hinata.

Tenten: Es que estas muy roja, pasa algo, tienes fiebre, quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?-Preguntaba insistentemente la chica de los chonguitos, muy preocupada por su amiga.

Hinata: No Tenten-san, e…enserio estoy bien-Dijo Hinata ya menos roja, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Tenten: Muy bien Hinata. ¬¬-Dijo Tenten desconfiando un poco de su amiga.

Asuma: Muy bien chicos, ya se acabo la clase, no pueden salir de sus salones hasta que llegue su tutor (eso siempre me lo dicen a mi xD).

Todos: HAI!!!!!

Asuma sale del aula y entra en su lugar Iruka……

Iruka: Muy bien chicos, ya es hora de la salida y…..

Algunos ya estaban amontonándose en la puerta (eso también me pasa a mi xD)

Iruka: todavía no pueden salir, ¬¬-Dijo el sensei mirándolos con cara de asesino-Muy bien como ya saben hoy por ser su primer día de clases no tienen tarea, solo necesito que hagan las portadas de todos los cuadernos de todas sus materias entendido?.

Todos: Hai sensei!

Iruka: Muy bien, pueden salir.

Una estampida de anima…..chicos salio por la puerta del aula a una velocidad inhumana…..

Iruka: TENTEN, NEJI Y HINATA!!!!!! Ustedes me esperan un rato.

Tenten,Neji y Hinata: Hai sensei! V.v-Dijeron los tres.

Iruka: Muy bien HInata y Neji, como ya saben Tenten es una estudiante de intercambio de Beijing, China y por lo tanto sus padres no se han podido mudar, y como consecuencia una casa la tenia que hospedar, creo que a Tenten ya le ha sido dada la noticia de que se tinen que hospedar en la mansión Hyuuga no es así Tenten-chan?-Pregunto el sensei

Tenten: Hai, Iruka-sensei.

Neji y Hinata miraban fijamente a la morena, sobretodo Neji, muy, muy sorprendido…….

Neji: Pe…..pero …QUE???????- Como puede ser eso posible Iruka-sensei, Ni Hinata ni yo dijimos que podíamos hospedarla o si? O.ó-Pregunto Neji.

Iruka: Iie Neji, lo que pasa es que en la ultima junta de Padres y maestros, preguntamos si alguna familia quería hospedar a Tenten, y Hiashi-sama dijo que el podía.

Neji: QUE!!!!!!!!!! Pe….pero…Iruka-sensei O.o-Dijo Neji muy sorprendido.

Iruka: Creo que ya todo quedo muy claro Neji, si quieres explicaciones, pídeselas a Hiashi-sama, ahora pueden retirarse-Dijo el sensei muy seriamente.

Neji: _KUSO!!!!! Bueno por lo menos mi plan de domar a esa fierecilla funcionara más rápido._-Pensaba Neji pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Tenten: Yo que tu Hyuuga mejor empezaba a caminar, así que mejor muévete de ahí ¬¬-Dijo Tenten enojada.

Neji: -.- Esta bien, Oe…….ESPERA UN MOMENTO…….TU A MI NO ME MANDAS O !!!!-Grito Neji reaccionando que Tenten le había dado una orden.

Tenten: Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera Neji!!!!!!! o -Le respondió Tenten aun más enojada.

Neji: No sobre mi persona!!!!!-

Tenten: Sobre quien yo quiera Neji!!!!

Neji: Claro que no!

Tenten: Que si!

Neji: No!!!!

Tenten: Si!!!

Hinata: BASTA, PUEDEN CALLARSE LOS DOS, ME ESTAN DESESPERANDO!!!!! Ò.ó-Grito Hinata extremadamente enojada.

Tenten y Neji: o.oU-Miraron desconcertados a Hinata.

Neji: Ok Hinata! Solo dile a la señorita chonguitos que deje de ser tan esquizofrenica ¬¬-Dijo neji señalando a Tenten.

Tenten: Mira quien lo dice Señor Pelucas!-Dijo Tenten haciendo referencia a la larga cabellera de Neji en tono de burla.

Neji: Calla Chonguitos!!!!!

Tenten: Pelucas!!!!

Neji: Chonguitos!!!

Tenten: Pelucas!!!!

Hinata: YAAAAA!!!! CALLENSE!!! PARECEN NIÑOS CHIQUITOS!!!!-Grito de nuevo la Hyuuga muy enfadada.

Tenten y Neji: ESTA BIEN! -.- (bajando la cabeza como niños regañados)

Hinata demasiado enojada (no la reconozco ·-·) se llevo a Neji y a Tenten hacia la mansión Hyuuga tomados de las orejas.

Neji: Hinata-chan, en verdad esto no es necesario! n

Tenten: Por primera vez (y espero ultima) estoy de acuerdo con Pelucas!! n

Neji: Ves Hinat……OYE NO ME LLAMES PELUCAS CHONGUITOS!!!

Hinata con una vena en la frente los jala más de las orejas y en un largo recorrido en el que esas escenas se repitieron bastante por fin llegan a la mansión Hyuuga.

Hinata: Muy bien ya llegamos..(los suelta y ellos se quedan tirados en el piso)…espero que no vuelvan a hacer escenitas como esa, por que de verdad me sacan de quicio-Dijo Hinata con una venita en su frente y un tic en el ojo.

Tenten y Neji: ·-·U entendido Hinata-chan!-Dijeron los dos levantándose rápido y poniendo posiciones de soldados.

Hinata: (volviendo a la normalidad) Muy bien, puedes pasar Tenten-san estas en tu casa-Dijo con una tímida sonrisa y abriendo la puerta de la mansión.

Tenten: o.oU gracias Hinata-chan-Dijo pasando con paso inseguro dentro de la mansión.-Vaya es muy linda!-Dijo muy asombrada por ver el bello jardín perfectamente cuidado.

Neji: Y todavía no has visto nada chonguitos!-Dijo Neji con su típica cara seria.

Tenten: ¬¬ BAKA!-Tenten volteo para el otro lado y vio unas flores muy bellas color púrpura-QUE LINDAS!!!!!-Grito Tenten muy emocionada.

Se acerco a las flores y tomo una con su mano.

Tenten:¿Como se llaman?-Pregunto Tenten.

Neji: Son Gardenias Moradas De la Montaña-Arranca una y se la da a Tenten-Para ti querida Chonguitos-Dijo Neji guiñandole un ojo a Tenten.

Tenten: (Toma la flor)- Ni creas que vas a lograr conquistarme Hyuuga, ¬¬-Dijo Tenten dedicándole a Neji una mirada asesina.

Neji: Haré un intento Bombón-Dijo Neji guiñandole un ojo de nuevo.

Tenten: ¬//¬-Un poco sonrojada

Hinata: Tenten-san, Neji-san pueden pasar, Oto-sama esta en la sala esperándonos.-Dijo Hinata.

Tenten y Neji: Hai!

Neji: (Ofrece su brazo a Tenten y hace un ademán de que lo tome) Vamos Bombón, la esperan haya adentro-Dijo Neji muy divertido.

Tenten: Muchas gracias Sr.pelucas, pero aún tengo dignidad-Dijo Tenten y con paso firme se adelanto a entrar en la mansión, no permitiría que ese Neji Hyuuga le conquistara tan fácilmente.

Neji: _Vaya, que chica, en definitiva tiene que ser mía._-Pensaba Neji mirando fijamente a Tenten.

Tenten: Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar allá afuera Hyuuga?-Pregunto Tenten un tanto fastidiada

Neji: Ya voy Bombón, no te desesperes-Dijo provocando una mueca de disgusto en el bello rostro de Tenten.

Tenten: Mhpf…..-Dijo Tenten disgustada tratando de no hacerle caso a Neji.

Los tres chicos entraron a la mansión Hyuuga y se adentraron en una sala enorme, donde los esperaba sentado en un sillón muy lujoso (como la mayoría del mobiliario ahí) mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en su rostro.

Hinata: Oto-sama, ya estamos aquí-Dijo la Hyuuga haciendo que su padre abriera los ojos y se levantara del sillón.

Hiashi: Muy bien, pueden sentarse, Hinata-chan.

Hinata hizo una seña a sus compañeros de que tomara asiento en un sillón delante de Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi: Tu debes ser Tenten-san, no es asi?-Dijo Hiashi-sama muy sereno tomando un sorbo a su taza de té.

Tenten: Ha….hai-Respondio Tenten, quien aun no sabia por que ese señor que tenía enfrente le provocaba ese temor.

Hiashi: Muy bien Tenten, creo que Tsunade-sama e Iruka-sensei ya te habrán informado que durante tu estancia en esta mansión deberás acatar todas las ordenes que se imponen en ella, verdad?.

Tenten: Ha…hai, Tsunade-sama ya me lo había explicado.

Hiashi: Y estas segura de que las cumplirás?-Pregunto Hiashi.

Tenten: Cla…claro Hiashi-sama, estoy totalmente dispuesta.

Hiashi: Muy bien Tenten-san, desde ahora eres una más de la familia Hyuuga-Dijo Hiashi-sama

Tenten: Domo Arigatou Gozamaisu Hiashi-sama!!!-Dijo Tenten dirijiendole una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa al dueño de las corporaciones Hyuuga.

Hiashi: Muy bien, las reglas de la casa te las explicara Hinata, tanto ella como Neji te ayudaran a acomodar todas tus cosas en tu respectiva habitación, será la habitación frente a la de Neji, la contigua a la de Hinata, tus cosas llegaron desde Beijing esta mañana y se encuentran empacadas. Pueden retirarse.

Los tres colegiales se levantaron del sofá e hicieron una leve reverencia a Hiashi-sama, luego subieron a la segunda planta de la lujosa mansión Hyuuga, mientras Tenten inspeccionaba cada uno de los rincones de su nuevo hogar.

Neji: Hermosa mansión no crees bombón-Le susurro Neji a Tenten.

Tenten: Seee…..mantente alejado lo más posible de mi Neji, onegai-Dijo Tenten separándose un poco de Neji.

Hinata: Muy bien, es aquí…-Dijo la ojiperla, abriendo la puerta dando paso a una hermosa, iluminada y muy extensa habitación.

Tenten: Wow!!! O.o-Dijo tenten muy sorprendida, nunca pensó que dormiría en una habitación tan grande y solo para ella.

Hinata: Neji-niisan y yo te ayudaremos a acomodar tus cosas, estas de acuerdo?-Pregunto Hinata a su amiga.

Tenten: Claro . Arigatou-Dijo Tenten dedicándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas a Hinata.

Hinata y Tenten empezaban a desempacar y a ordenar las cosas en el bello mobiliario que tenía la habitación, mientras Neji subía al cuarto algunas cajas.

Tenten: Hahaha, queda muy bien ahí Hinata-Dijo Tenten muy divertida al ver que su amiga trataba de acomodar un cuadro artístico sobre la pared.

Hinata: Tu lo dibujaste Tenten-san?-Pregunto muy curiosa la Hyuuga.

Tenten: Asi es Hinata-chan, me encanta dibujar, de echo en esa caja de allá (señalo una caja mediana), tengo todos los cuadernos que utilice para dibujar y algunos que voy a utilizar.-Dijo Tenten.

Hinata: Vaya Tenten-san que interesante, luego me los muestras?-Pregunto divertida la chica.

Tenten: Claro Hinata-chan.

En eso entro Neji a la habitación cargando un par de cajas y poniéndolas en el piso…..

Neji: Sabes dibujar, eres inteligente, divertida, sociable, extrovertida, hermosa…..wow, en verdad eres perfecta, eres mi tipo de chica, que más sabes hacer-Pregunto en tono coqueto el Hyuuga.

Tenten: Se cocinar, filmar videos, tomar fotografías, hacer mezcla de música, se hablar 5 idiomas diferentes, se diseñar y hacer ropa, y emm que más……a si, se golpear a chicos con nombre Neji y apellido Hyuuga.-Dijo Tenten sarcástica.

Neji: Wow, si que eres una chica llena de sorpresas-Dijo Neji también siendo sarcástico-Me encantaría descubrir más-Dijo Neji acercándose peligrosamente a Tenten y guiñandole un ojo.

Tenten: Jajaja……Ni en mil años Hyuuga. Mejor ve a traer las demás cajas, va?-Dijo Tenten con cara de sarcasmo.

Neji: Hmpf…esta bien-Dijo Neji resignándose,

Neji salio de la habitación por las demás cajas, mientras Hinata y tenten se quedaban ordenando las cosas.

Hinata: Vaya Tenten-san, nunca pensé que alguien llegará a rechazar a Neji-niisan-Dijo la Hyuuga divertida.

Tenten: Pues, es un honor para mi ser la primera-Dijo riendo.

Hinata: Neji-niisan no es un mal chico, solo que cree que todas las chicas pueden caer a sus pies.-Dijo Hinata bajando la mirada, apenada por la forma de ser de su primo.

Tenten: Yo lo se Hinata-chan, es solo que…..alguien tiene que demostrarle que no es asi.

Hinata: Puede que tengas razón-Dijo Hinata poniendo algunos libros en el librero.

En eso entro Neji, cargando las dos ultimas cajas dejándolas en el piso.

Neji: Vaya, esas cajas si que estaban pesadas, que traes en ellas? Piedras?-Pregunto Neji secando con la manga de su uniforme el sudor de su frente.

Tenten: Emm….dejame ver-Dijo Tenten acercándose a la caja-…..No son solo mis discos.-Respondio Tenten a Neji.

Neji: ··U Son solo discos?.

Tenten: Hai .-Le dijo Tenten.

Neji: Pues cuantos discos tienes?-Pregunto Neji curioso.

Tenten: Bastantes, la música es mi pasión, escucho de todo, absolutamente todo, siempre traigo cargado mi celular con mp3 y mi iPod, me encanta escuchar música a cada rato-Dijo tenten muy emocionada.

Hinata: Vaya Neji-niisan, Tenten-san es igual que tu-Dijo con una pequeña risita la joven.

Neji: Ahora mismo veremos eso.-Tomo las cajas y las puso sobre la impecable cama-Veamos

que tan variada eres Tenten, aun que creo que nadie me puede ganar en gustos musicales.-Dijo Neji divertido.

Tenten: Eso lo veremos Hyuuga, abre la caja y dime si mis gustos musicales son tan malos como tu crees-Dijo Tenten muy segura.

Neji: Emm……veamos……(Yo: todos los artistas aquí mencionados no tienen nada que ver con la historia original de Masashi Kishimoto y son mis artistas favoritos xD)…..-El hyuuga empezaba a sacar los discos de la caja.

Tenten: Los discos estan ordenados por generos….-Aclaro Tenten.

Neji: Muy bien….Ashley Tisdale, Alizee, Beyonce, Shakira, Christina Aguilera, Fergie, Hilary Duff, Hoobastank, Gwen stefani, James Blunt, Cascada, DHT, Toybox, Dido, Nelly Furtado, Tiziano Ferro, Laura Pausini, Alejandro Sanz, Ricardo Arjona, Rihanna…emm…vaya, aquí empieza lo interesante……30 seconds to mars, Fall Out Boy, AFI, Akon, Black Eyed Peas, Sean paul, Panic! At the Disco, Vanilla Ice, Michael Jackson, DJ Tiesto, Eminem, Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, t.A.T.u y Rammstein………vaya, tienes gustos muy buenos debo admitir chonguitos.

Tenten: Gracias Mr.Pelucas.

Neji: No era un cumplido ¬¬, en especial nunca había conocido a una chica que le gustase el Metal y todas sus expresiones.

Tenten: Te dije que yo escuchaba de todo.-Dijo Tenten.

Neji: Que bueno chonguitos, pero te apuesto a que envidiaras mi colección de discos.-Dijo Neji muy altaneramente.

Tenten: No creo, pelucas-Respondio Tenten.

Hinata: Bueno Tenten-san, Neji-niisan tiene una cantidad inmesa de discos musicales, de todo tipo y genero.

Tenten: ··U Bueno, creo que luego me los enseñaras pelucas, pero ya esta anocheciendo y tenemos que acabar rápido además todavía tenemos que terminar nuestras portadas.-Dijo y soltó un bostezo.

Hinata: Muy bien, Neji-niisan, ya falta poco, puedes acomodar los discos, las películas y los libros que faltan-Dijo Hinata.

Neji: Claro Hinata-chan-Dijo levantándose y haciendo lo que Hinata le pedía.

Después de poco tiempo los tres terminaron de acomodar las cosas y se sentaron en el piso de la extensa habitación.

Neji: (se encontraba recostado en el piso) Vaya, al fin acabamos, lo malo es que todavía nos falta acabar esas portadas -.- -Dijo algo desanimado.

Tenten: Kuso! Es cierto-Dijo Tenten algo enojada.

Neji: Esa boquita bombón-Dijo Neji sentándose.

Tenten: Calla Hyuuga!-Respondio Tenten.

Se pusieron cada uno a dibujar sus respectivas portadas, Tenten y Neji muy a menudo discutian o Neji molestaba a Tenten y Tenten lo golpeaba o le gritaba. Mientras Hinata o los callaba muy enojada o se reia de verlos pelear como niños pequeños.

Hinata: Vaya, ya son las 2:10 de la madrugada, mejor ya vamonos a dormir Neji-niisan-Dijo Hinata a su primo que peleaba con Tenten por 94ª vez.

Neji: (Sosteniendo las manos de Tenten para que esta no lo golpeara) Muy bien, mejor me baño mañana en la mañana, ahora ni siquiera el uniforme me eh quitado.

Hinata: Jejeje…..Muy Bien Tenten-san que descanses-Dijo Hinata despidiéndose de su amiga y yéndose a la habitación de al lado.-Si necesitas algo estos acá al lado.

Neji: (Tomando de las manos a Tenten) Que descanses bombón, si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación de enfrente-Dijo Neji guiñandole un ojo a Tenten.

Tenten: Buenas noches ¬¬U-Dijo Tenten sacando a Neji de su cuarto y cerrándolo con llave.

Tenten se puso su pijama que consistía en una blusa de manga corta y pantalones pescadores con estampados de osos pandas y se acostó en su cómoda cama.

Tenten: Vaya, vivir en esta casa va a ser muy difícil, aunque Neji no es tan mal chico después de todo, por que será tan diferente en su casa y en la escuela, un gran caso de bipolaridad Je-Dijo y se quedo dormida.

**oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**El rincón de la reflexión del día** **con: Tenten**

**(Se abre el telón y se ve a Tenten sentada sobre un banco en medio del escenario y todo el publico en su butaca aplaude)**

**Tenten: Bueno, ya todos vieron lo desesperante que puede ser Neji, si ya se que para muchas chicas puede ser un chico extremadamente guapo, pero cuando viven en la misma casa con el, no es nada agradable.**

**Todos: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Tenten.**

**Tenten: Gracias . Ejem….aunque aun no logro entender como es que puede ser tan diferente en la escuela y en su casa.**

**Todos: Como que diferente????-preguntan todos intrigados.**

**Tenten: Pues si, en la escuela es temido por todos y pues en su casa…..es ¿amable?, **

**Todos: O.oU**

**Tenten: Si se que es desesperante, pero debo admitir que es divertido, un poco estúpido, pero divertido y se comporta amable.**

**Todos: Wow!!!!!**

**Tenten: Bueno tendré que aguantarlo todo el maldito fic (toma un muñeco de esos que se aprietan para desestrezarse xD) gracias a la maravillosa idea de la escritora de enviarme a vivir con él.-Dijo tenten con un tic en el ojo.**

**Todos: ¬¬ (voltean a verme, estoy en medio del público)**

**Yo: Jejeje ·u·U**

**Tenten: Bueno, ya me calme (suspira) espero verlos pronto amigos.**

**Todos: ADIOS TENTEN!**

**Tenten: Adios .**

**(Se cierra el telón y todo el público sale en orden de la sala)**

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bien aquí se acabo este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, para hacer las escenas de las peleas NejiTen tuve que escuchar todo el tiempo la canción Best Friend de Toybox (excelente canción oiganla! ;) ).**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!!**


	6. El choque de dos mundos: Neji celoso?

**Konnichiwa de nuevo, de antemano les agradesco a todos los que dejan reviews, Y LES DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO:p, esta vez decidi salirme de lo usual, y me base en una situación que le ocurrio a un amigo :p, espero que les agrade.**

**DISCLAIMER:**NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE (POR DESGRACIA) LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA MIS HISTORIAS CON EL FIN DE DESABURRIRME.

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**El choque de dos mundos: Neji celoso?**

6:30 de la mañana (suena el despertador), una mano delicada se escabulle debajo de las cobijas de la cómoda cama y busca por todo el buró el despertador, hasta que……

Tenten: (golpeando fuertemente el despertador) Kuso! Yo quería dormir otros 5 minutos y……Wa O.o ya son las 6:30 tengo que apurarme o si no Neji y Hinata se van sin mi.-Dijo Tenten apurandose a bañarse, cepillarse los dientes, vestirse y peinarse en sus habituales chonguitos.-Dios mio que floja soy! Neji y Hinata ya deben estar allá abajo desayunando.-Dijo la morena bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al comedor ahí estaban Neji y Hinata desayunando tranquilamente.

Neji: Buenos días bella durmiente, ya veo que todavía sigues algo dormida-dijo Neji dandole una mordida a su pan con mantequilla.

Tenten: Bueno días igual a ti Neji ¬¬, buenos días Hinata -Dijo Tenten.

Hinata: Bueno días Tenten-san, puedes sentarte a desayunar.-Dijo Hinata amablemente.

Tenten: Arigatou! Y Hiashi-sama?-Pregunto Tenten.

Hinata: Lo llamaron para una junta de negocios en Osaka, vuelve en 2 días-Dijo Hinata sorbiendo su jugo.

Neji: Oye Hinata-sama, hoy vuelve Hanabi-chan de su campamento?-Pregunto el Hyuuga.

Hinata: Hai.

Tenten: Hanabi-chan, quien es ella? O.o-Pregunto Tenten.

Hinata: Hanabi-chan es mi hermana menor, había salido de campamento puesto que los de primaria todavía no entran a clases, y hoy regresa.

Tenten: o.oU ok.

Neji: muy bien Hinata-chan, chonguitos, creo que ya es hora de irnos.-Dijo Neji señalanado el reloj que marcaba las 7 en punto.

Tenten: Pero aún no eh desayunado -.—Dijo Tenten poniendo cara de puchero.

Neji: Pues ya desayunaras en la escuela, no quieres llegar tarde a tu segundo día de clases verdad?-Dijo Neji adoptando su cara seria.

Tenten: No ¬¬-Dijo tomando su mochila y poniéndosela en la espalda.

Salieron de la mansión Hyuuga y Neji y Hinata se detuvieron mientras Tenten seguía caminando.

Hinata: o.o Tenten-san, a donde vas?-Pregunto la Hyuuga.

Tenten: Pues a la escuela no o.ó-Dijo Tenten.

Neji: Por nosotros pasa una limusina bombón-Dijo Neji con una risita altanera.

Tenten: Ok, que bien que ya hayas regresado Neji ¬¬-Dijo la morena claramente enojada por el bipolar comportamiento de Neji.

Neji: o.ó a que te refieres Tenten?-Pregunto Neji algo extrañado.

Tenten: A nada ¬¬-Dijo Tenten.

En eso llego la limusina (xD) por ellos y se los llevo a la escuela.

Hinata: Ya llegamos -Dijo felizmente (en realidad siempre que va a la escuela esta feliz de ver a Naruto xD)

Neji: Hmpf….-"dijo" el.

Tenten: Kyaaaa!!!!! Hoy nos toca deportes.-Dijo Tenten saltando de alegría.

Hinata: (risita timida) Te gustan los deportes Tenten-san?-Pregunto

Tenten: Claro Hinata-chan, me encantan, en Beijing yo participe muchas veces en las demostraciones deportivas –Dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Neji: Hmp..que bien chonguitos! ¬¬-Dijo Neji sarcástico.

PLAF!!!!!-sono y de repente se ve a Neji en el suelo con moretones y a una Tenten muy enojada con el puño levantado.

Tenten: NEJI ERES UN MALDITO BIPOLAR!!! DEJA DE SER TAN SARCASTICO!-Dijo y se fue muy enojada a su aula.

Hinata: Ne…Neji-niisan, estas bien?-Pregunto Hinata preocupada por su primo y asustada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Neji: (levantandose y sobandose la mejilla) Dios mío, si que golpea fuerte-Dijo Neji.

¿?:Jajajaja vaya, vaya Neji, una chica te rechaza y para empeorarla te golpea-Dijo un chico riendose de su amigo.

Neji: Callate Uchiha, vas a ver que tarde o temprano cae a mis pies.-Dijo Neji muy altanero.

Sasuke: Si claro como no-Dijo aun riendose.

Hinata: emm…..yo mejor me marcho o.oU-Dijo retirandose de ahí.

Neji: Vamos Sasuke, la mayoría de las chicas se mueren por mí-Dijo Neji.

Sasuke: Puede que si, pero no todas, como esa chica, emm….cual era su nombre? A si Tenten, se ve que ella no te presta mucha atención eh Hyuuga-Dijo Sasuke.

Neji: En realidad, Sasuke, querido amigo, ella solo se opone es más que obvio que le encanto-Dijo Neji.

Sasuke: ah si! Pues el moretón en tu mejilla me dice todo lo contrario. Aunque por otra parte, emm…..pensándolo bien, no esta para nada mal eh Neji!-Dijo el Uchiha poniendo una mirada perturbadora.

Neji: ¬¬ A que te refieres Uchiha?-Pregunto Neji un poco enojado.

Sasuke: A que si me la intento ligar no te importaría verdad Neji, después de todo somo amigos?-Dijo Sasuke provocando a Neji.

Neji: ¬¬ Y exactamente por que me lo preguntas?, tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-Dijo Neji disimulando muy bien su enfado.

Sasuke: Mira Neji, se bien que eres el Rey del instituto, y que eres un rompe corazones y todo lo demás, pero creo que siendo tu amigo te conozco mejor que todos aquí, y pues, la verdad aunque lo disimules muy bien, se nota que esa chica te interesa-Dijo Sasuke a su amigo.

Neji: Entonces, si ya sabes que me interesa por que te la quieres ligar? O.ó-Pregunto Neji indignado.

Sasuke: Déjame recordarte querido amigo, que Sakura-chan era y seguira siendo la chica de mis sueños, pero cierto chico al que yo consideraba mi amigo no le importo que Sakura me encantara y ahora es su novio ¬¬-Dijo Sasuke enojado.

Neji: Prefirio al mejor, aparte tu nunca hacías nada para ligartela, creo que la querías tanto que hasta pena te daba llegarle hahahaha-Se río Neji.

Sasuke: Muy bien Neji, entonces ya que prefirio al mejor entonces me puedo quedar con la chica de los chonguitos no? Al fin y al cabo tu ya tienes novia-Dijo Sasuke.

Neji: ese no es el punto Sasuke, el punto es que no quiero que te le acerques a Tenten ò.ó-Dijo Neji bastante enojado.

Sasuke: Vaya, vaya, el gran Hyuuga Neji esta celoso, que novedad, pues para tu información Hyuuga, soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera, quédate con tu novia Sakura, pero Tenten sera mía.-Dijo Sasuke no muy seguro de sus palabras, en realidad el amaba con todo su corazón a Sakura.

Neji: No creo que puedas conquistarla-Dijo neji tampoco no muy seguro, sabía que después de él Sasuke era el chico más deseado de todo el instituto y, de cierto modo, tenia temor a que Tenten se fuera a enamorar de él.

Sasuke: Ya verás querido amigo, ya verás…..-Dijo y se fue caminando hacia su aula.

Neji:_ Maldito Uchiha, como tiene ese descaro, pues, en realidad no me importa que trate de conquistar a Tenten, o si?, pero Tenten es mía, pero por otro lado, yo prácticamente le robe a Sakura, pero……yo no puedo estar celoso…..no puedo…..Kuso! maldita Tenten ¬///¬, en realidad no estoy celoso no!-_Pensaba Neji tratando de convencerse.

En eso sono la campana para entrar a clase y Neji corrió hacia su aula saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Ya en el salón:

Iruka: Rock Lee

Mitarai Yue

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Neji?

Emm….alguien sabe donde esta Neji?-Pregunto el sensei.

Neji: (Entrando por la puerta) A…aquí…Iru..Iruka-sensei-Dijo Neji con la respiración entrecortada de haber corrido.

Iruka: Muy bien, pasa Neji, emm….Neji? o.o-

Neji¿Que paso Iruka-sensei? o.ó-Dijo sentándose en su lugar al lado de Tenten.

Iruka¿Exactamente que te paso en la mejilla? o.óU-Pregunto el maestro al ver un gran moretón en la mejilla del Hyuuga.

Neji: Ahhh esto! O.oU-Dijo neji- Emm…Bueno esto-Neji no sabia si acusar a Tenten o mentirle a su sensei-_Kuso!!! Que le digo, no puedo acusar a Tenten o si?, claro que puedo, pero no se si debo, maldita sea, desde cuando me compadezco de alguien.-_Pensaba Neji- Emm….bueno, iba entrando al instituto cuando una pelota me golpeo en la cara, jeje :D-Dijo Neji muy nervioso, en realidad nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de mentir.

Iruka: Muy bien Neji ¬¬-Dijo el sensei desconfiando de su alumno-Ahora sigamos con la asistencia.

Neji: _Kuso!!!!! Acabo de salvar a Tenten, que demonios me esta pasando, la hubiera acusado, kuso!_-Neji se golpeaba mentalmente cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Tenten: Ps…ps…Pelucas-Dijo disimuladamente Tenten.

Neji: Que quieres? ¬¬-Pregunto groseramente Neji.

Tenten: Gracias ·u·-Dijo Tenten dedicándole una de sus bellas sonrisas.

Neji: No era un favor ¬¬-Respondio Neji.

Tenten: De todos modos gracias :D-Dijo Tenten y se volteo.

Neji:_ Después de todo no estuvo tan mal salvarla…..KUSO!!! en que pienso, maldita Tenten la odio!_-Pensaba Neji.

Asi transcurrieron las clases y tocaron para el receso.

Tenten: (estirandose) Ahhhh! Que bien….ya es receso, yo ya tenía hambre-Dijo Tenten.

Neji: Lo que pasa es que eres una glotona ¬¬-Dijo Neji molestando a Tenten.

Tenten: Cierra la boca Hyuuga, por tu culpa no desayune! ¬¬-Le respondió Tenten.

Neji: Si claro, echame la culpa, te estoy ayudando, al rato vas a engordar y vas a parecer un cerdo-Dijo Neji.

Tenten: Callate Neji! Yo no estoy gorda¬¬-Dijo Tenten.

Neji: No digo que lo estés, digo que te vas a poner gorda de tanto comer, al rato vas a parecer un cerdo con chonguitos! ¬¬.Dijo Neji.

Tenten: Neji….-

Neji: Que? -.- -Pregunto el moreno.

Tenten: Quieres otro puñetazo verdad? ¬¬-Pregunto sarcásticamente Tenten.

Neji: ¬¬U no gracias bombón, asi estoy bien con uno-Respondió Neji igual de sarcástico.

Hinata: Tenten-san, vienes a comer con nosotros?-Pregunto la ojiperla con Naruto y Rock Lee a su espalda.

Tenten: Claro, Gracias Hinata-chan!-Dijo y se fue con ellos no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Neji.

Sakura: Vaya, si que te odia Neji-kun o.oU, que le hiciste?-Dijo la pelirosada.

Neji: Yo nada, ella se lo pierde -.- -Dijo Neji.

Sakura: ¬¬U.

Sasuke: Si Neji, en verdad que le hiciste a la pobre Tenten eh?-Pregunto el chico.

Neji: Nada que te importe Uchiha!-Dijo con una mirada de odio.

Sasuke: Uyy que delicado! Yo nada más tenía curiosidad-Dijo el moreno.

Neji: Pues mejor no la tengas Sasuke, no te conviene ¬¬-

Sakura: Ya, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, dejen de pelear, no tiene caso o.oU-Dijo la pelirosa.

Sasuke: Es tu noviecito el del problema Sakura, no yo!-Dijo enojado el Uchiha.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Más respeto por favor! Neji-kun no tiene ningún problema contigo.

Sasuke: Eso crees tu, y todo es por Tenten-chan no es así Neji?-Pregunto el Uchiha.

Neji: No es algo que te incumba Sasuke, mejor vete-

Sasuke: Claro, ya me voy-Dijo el Uchiha victorioso.

Sakura: A que se refería Sasuke-kun con eso de que todo es por Tenten-chan eh Neji-kun?-Pregunto Sakura.

Neji: Ya dije Sakura-chan, no es nada importante-Dijo imponentemente el Hyuuga.

Sakura: ¬¬U-

Mientras en las bancas de la zona de entrenamiento…..

Lee: Hahaha entonces el moretón de Neji-baka es por que tu lo golpeaste?-Dijo Naruto muy divertido.

Tenten: Si-Dijo riendo.

Naruto: Vaya y yo que pense que en realidad lo había golpeado un balón datebayo!.Dijo Naruto.

Tenten: Jejeje ·u·U.

Hinata: Vaya que tienes mucha fuerza Tenten-san, yo nunca eh sido fuerte v.v-Dijo Hinata.

Naruto: Como dices eso Hinata-chan!!!!, tu eres muy fuerte, solo debes de confiar más en ti misma dattebayo!-Grito Naruto.

Hinata: Gra…gracias Naruto-kun o///o-Dijo muy apenada la oijperla-_Cielos Naruto-kun confia en mí!_-Pensaba la chica.

Tenten: Y para demostrarte que puedes yo te entrenare en artes marciales, antes en China yo practicaba, si quieres te puedo entrenar-Dijo la chica de los chonguitos

Naruto: Y yo puedo ayudarle dattebayo!-Dijo Naruto.

Lee: si, y yo también :D-

Hinata: Vaya, muchas gracias amigos, en verdad los aprecio mucho, los quiero a todos-Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Tenten: Nosotros también te queremos Hinata-chan, no es cierto chicos?-Pregunto la morena.

Naruto: Claro que si dattebayo!!-Dijo el rubio y abrazo fuertemente a Hinata.

Lee: Naruto, creo que sería mejor dejar a Hinata, ya la estas asfixiando-Dijo Lee.

Naruto: Claro cejotas!-

En eso sonó el timbre para entras de nuevo a clases.

Tenten: Kyaaa!!!! Ya tenemos clase de deportes, que bien!!!!-Dijo Tenten saltando.

Lee: vaya que si, -Dijo Lee al ver a su amiga tan emocionada.

Después todo se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio…..

Tenten: Vaya, es muy grande, debe ser genial-Dijo Tenten.

Sasuke: Claro que lo es bombón-Dijo el Uchiha muy serio.

Tenten: Si jeje uU-_Por que demonios todos insisten en llamarme bombón, que acaso tengo cara de malvavisco!_-Penso Tenten.

Sasuke: Y dime, ya habías estado antes en Konoha?-Pregunto el moreno.

Tenten: Si, algunas veces mi papá venía de trabajo pero solo eso-Dijo la chica.

Sasuke: Vaya, emm….creo que ya vamos a empezar las clases.

Kakashi: Muy bien chicos, vamos a entrenar, quiero que le den 3 vueltas al campo, ahora vayan!-Ordeno el sensei-_Vayan mientras yo leo la nueva versión de Icha Icha Paradise_-Pensaba el sensei con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara.

Mientras en la pista……

Tenten: Si y después gané la medalla por arquería, tiro al blanco, Gimnasia olimpica y artes marciales.

Sasuke: Vaya, se nota que te gustan los deportes eh!-Dijo el Uchiha bastante entretenido con la platica de Tenten.

Tenten: En realidad si, y mucho, pero lo que más me gustan son las armas-Dijo tenten.

Sasuke: Las armas? O.o, que tipo de armas?-Pregunto curioso el chico.

Tenten: Pues, de todo tipo, en especial las antiguas, la katana, los shurikens, los kunais, las agujas, las flechas y muchas más….-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Sasuke: pero esas no son armas…ninja? O.ó-Pregunto el moreno.

Tenten: Si, verás, yo siempre eh sido muy extraña, en realidad me interesa todo el armamento, mi abuelo tenía una colección de armas ninja y un día las vi, y me emocione, cuando mi abuelo murió me las regalo sabiendo que a mi me encantaban, y casi todas las tardes cuando estaba en China, practicaba el tiro. Tengo muy buena puntería :D-Dijo Tenten muy feliz.

Sasuke: Vaya, nunca conocí a una chica que tuviera tales gustos, se nota que eres muy interesante tenten-chan –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa sincera.

Kakashi: Muy bien, ya que terminaron de correr necesito que se formen por parejas para hacer una actividad-Dijo el maestro.

Tenten: Hina…..-iba a decir pero alguien la interrumpio.

Neji: Yo con Tenten-chan-Dijo seriamente.

Tenten: o.o Oe….esta bien -.- -Dijo resignandose.

Sasuke: _Jajaja, ya sabía Neji, que no soportarías que alguien más te intentara superar, mi plan esta funcionando._

Lee: Yue-chan….-Pregunto temeroso.

Yue: Que sucede Lee-san? o.o.-

Lee: Qui…quieres…ser mi pareja? ·/////·-Pregunto muy apenado.

Yue: Cla…claro Lee-san o///o.

Naruto: Tenten esta con Neji, cejotas con la chica nueva…quien podrá ser mi pareja?, ya se HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Hinata: Oe o.o……………Que pasó Naruto-kun?-Pregunto la chica.

Naruto: Quieres ser mi pareja?-Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Hinata: S..si..cl..claro-Dijo extremadamente roja-_Me escogió, me escogió, Wahooooo!!!_.-

Sakura: Diablos, se supone que yo iba con Neji ¬¬, maldito Hyuuga ¬¬, ahora con quien sere-Dijo preocupada la Haruno.

Sasuke: Emm..Sakura ·////·-Dijo sonrojado-Qui…quieres ser mi compañera?-Pregunto apenado (si apenado, que lindo se a de ver xD).

Sakura: Pues…ya que no hay de otra, si-Dijo algo desilusionada.

Kakashi: muy bien esta es la prueba……

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**El rincón de la reflexión del día con: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**(Se abre el telón y se ve a Sasuke sentado en un banco)**

**Público: Hola Sasuke!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Hola a Todos!!!!, bien, veo que ya vieron la increíble e incondicional amistad que tengo con Neji Hyuuga, la verdad es que ese tipo me saca de quisio.**

**Todos: Por qué Sasuke?????**

**Sasuke: En realidad ese tipo es uno de mis dos mejores amigos, el primero es el baka de Naruto, y el segundo es Neji, aunque Neji me haya robado a mi no novia!-Dijo enojado.**

**Todos: No novia???? O.ó**

**Sasuke: Si, en realidad, yo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón a Sakura-chan T.T-Dijo comenzando a llorar.**

**En eso sale Naruto del público y empieza a decirle a Sasuke….**

**Naruto: Ya, calmate dobe, después de todo fue tu culpa :D-**

**Sasuke: No me ayudas en nada Baka!!!!-Dijo Sasuke y le dio un puñetazo a Naruto que lo saco del escenario.-Ejem…decia, que yo adoro a Sakura-chan, pero Neji aun sabiendo eso, le pidio que fuera su novia, y traiciono mi amistad T.T.**

**Todos: No llores sasuke!!!**

**Sasuke: Muy bien, en realidad, yo se que a Neji le interesa Tenten de una forma especial, tal vez este equivocado, pero lo demostrare.**

**Todos: Entonces piensas engañar a Tenten??? OoO**

**Sasuke: No, no, claro que no, en realidad Tenten me cayo muy bien ·u·, pero si pienso poner celoso a Neji, para que me deje a Sakura-chan (Cae un trueno y Sasuke se empieza a reir malévolamente)**

**Todos: o.oU**

**Sasuke: Muy bien, eso es todo, hasta la vista.**

**Todos: Adios Sasuke!!!!**

**(Se cierra el telón y todos salen de la sala)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Aqui se acaba este capitulo, en verda Sasuke esta enamorado de Sakura :p, Creen qu consiga su objetivo?Como reaccionara Neji?Que pasara con Naruto y Hinata?Que no se supone que la terapia contra preguntas estupidas habia funcionado? Para dejar sus opiniones dejen un REVIEWWWWWW!!!! (Voz de presentador de programa), Se los agradecere de todo corazon y acepto ideas para el fic .**


	7. Prueba deportiva: Tenten y su habilidad

**Konnichiwa! Despues de tanto tiempo al fin hemos vuelto! (Inner: Si al fin n.n) Ya extrañaba este fic bua!! mi primer fic T.T (Inner: Si tanto lo quieres por que no lo habías actualizado pronto ¬¬) Calla tu sabes que tenía mucho trabajo en el colegio ¬¬ (Inner: Pero cuando estabas de vacaciones lo pudiste haber actualizado ¬¬) estuve escribiendo mi fic de 12 meses Baka! ¬¬ (Inner: Rayos! es cierto ¬¬U) Jajaja Jaque Mate :P (Inner: ¬¬U Por lo menos espero que ese fic te haya quedado mejor que este) Cierra tu boca! Tu sabes que este es mi primer fic y uno siempre comete errores en su primera vez en algo ¬¬ (Inner: Ok! ya madura ¬¬U) ¬.¬U.**

**Bien despues de la discusión con mi inner aquí les dejo el 7 capitulo, despues de tanta espera! n.nU**

**DISCLAIMER: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para crear mis historias, pero si Kishimoto-sensei me los quiere regalar claro que los aceptaría con mucho gusto, Todos los personajes aquí mostrados varían de su personalidad original devido a que mi historia es un alternative universe y todas o la mayoría tienen un poco o mucho toque de ooc, Solo Yue mitarai me pertenece XD._**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Prueba deportiva: Tenten y sus habilidades.**

Kakashi: Muy bien esta es la prueba……Cada una de las parejas que ustedes ya formaron deberan hacer una investigación de algún tipo de practica, la que ustedes quieran, y tendrás que practicarla durante 2 semanas, al final de estas mismas, harán una presentación de la misma para toda la clase, entendido?

Todos: Si Kakashi-sensei!!!!!

Kakashi: Muy bien, ya es hora de la salida, pueden irse.-Dijo el sensei volviendo a leer.

Todos los chicos salieron del instituto, mientras Hinata, Neji y Tenten caminaban hacia la mansión Hyuuga.

Tenten: Y quien es tu pareja Hina-chan?-Pregunto la morena.

Hinata: Na…Naruto-kun-Dijo la chica poniendose un poco roja.

Neji: QUE!!!!! Vas a hacer equipo con el usuratonkachi ese!!!!!-Grito Neji.

Tenten: Ignorando a tu primo el bipolar esquizofrénico que usa peluca, que bueno Hinata!!!, Naruto es muy bueno en los deportes seguro se sacan 10-Dijo muy animada la chica.

Neji: Que me acabas de decir chonguitos!-Dijo el Hyuuga muy enojado

Tenten: Lo que ya oíste Hyuuga, eres un bipolar esquizofrénico! Y tu peluca es fea!-Grito Tenten con una venita en su frente.

Neji: Claro que no! Solo tienes envidia de que mi cabello sea más bonito que el tuyo!!!-Dijo Neji haciendo un puchero.

Tenten y Hinata:…-(en verdad yo tampoco me esperaría una respuesta así xD)

Neji: Que???-Pregunto Neji.

Tenten: Hahahahahahahahahaha, nunca me imagine que me dijeras eso, enserio, que bueno que hayas vuelto Neji!!!!-Dijo Tenten muy divertida al ver la personalidad más agradable del Hyuuga. Neji-mirame-soy-divertido y no a Neji-ni-te-atrevas-a-mirarme-que-te-mato.(xD algunos me dicen que soy igual)

Neji: A que te refieres con que haya vuelto?-Pregunto indignado el Hyuuga.

Tenten: A nada Neji-Dijo la chica.

Entraron los tres a la mansión Hyuuga….

Tenten: Y a que horas llega Hanabi-chan, ya tengo ganas de conocerla!-Dijo la chica.

Hinata: Llega a las 6 de la tarde-Dijo la ojiperla dejando subiendo juntos a su amiga y su primo por las escaleras de la mansión Hyuuga.

Tenten: Que bien, que tal si hacemos pijamada Hinata, tú, Hanabi-chan y yo, que tal?-Pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata: Estaría genial Tenten-san-Dijo la joven Hyuuga dedicándole un tímida sonrisa a su amiga.

Los tres dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones mientras bajaban a comer.

Neji: Hinata-chan vienes a comer?-Pregunto el primo de la chica.

Hinata: creo que no Neji-san-Dijo la chica.

Tenten: Pero por que no Hinata-chan?-Pregunto la morena curiosa.

Hinata: Emm….Tengo que ir a entrenar con Naruto-kun-Dijo la chica poniendose roja.

Neji: QUE!!!!!! Maldito usuratonkachi!!!!! No quiero que lo veas Hinata-chan!!!-Dijo el ojiperla con una vena en su frente.

Tenten: NEJI!!! YA!!! (le dio un golpe en la cabeza) Deja a Naruto y a Hinata en paz, no estan haciendo nada malo-Dijo la chica con chispas en sus ojos.

Neji: Pues tal vez Naruto lo este planeando.

Tenten: Deja de ser tan estúpido, maldito esquizofrénico!.

Neji: Deja de decirme esquizofrénico!-Grito Neji.

Tenten: pues ya deja de serlo!!!! -Dijo Tenten.

Hinata: Emm…..yo ya me voy, tengo que ver a Naruto-kun en Ichiraku Ramen a las 4 y ya faltan 15 minutos adios!-Dijo saliendo disparada de aquella mansión.

Neji: Hinata-chan!!! vuelve aquí!!!!-Grito Neji.

Tenten: Ya déjalos en paz!!!!, mejor comamos y luego pensamos en nuestro tema para entrenar, te parece bien?-Pregunto Tenten tratando de calmarse.

Neji: (acercándosele a Tenten) Emm… me parece bien, ya tengo hambre y ganas de entrenar-Dijo el chico mientras tomaba a Tenten por la cintura y le guiñaba un ojo.

Tenten: NEJI ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!!!-Dijo Tenten zafándose de Neji.

Neji: Hahaha, pero te gusto o no bombón?-Pregunto con un tono coqueto.

Tenten: Ni en mil años Neji Hyuuga!-Dijo la chica entrando hacia el comedor.

Después de que terminaron de comer ambos fueron al patio de la mansión, Tenten se sento en el borde de la fuente y Neji en el pasto.

Neji: Y exactamente que vamos a hacer chonguitos? -Pregunto Neji con los ojos cerrados.

Tenten: Pues no se….trata de contribuir Hyuuga!-Grito la chica.

Neji: No tengo ni i……OYE YA SE!!!-Dijo el ojiperla dando un brinco y poniéndose de pie.

Tenten: Que????-Pregunto la chica.

Neji: Hiashi-sama tiene un cuarto de entrenamiento, podriamos ver que tiene ahí-Dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

Tenten: Pues vamos a ver-Dijo retirándose de ahí junto a Neji.

Neji guió a Tenten hacia una choza con gran espacio que, según Neji, era la zona de entrenamientos deportivos de Hiashi.

Neji: Y ya tienes alguna idea del deporte que quieres practicar chonguitos?-Le pregunto el Hyuuga a Tenten.

Tenten: Pues si……-Dijo algo insegura.

Neji: Como cual?.

Tenten: La verdad es algo extraño.

Neji: Que es? Por que si es waterpolo yo encantado de verte en bañador bombón -Dijo Neji recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tenten.

Tenten: No es eso Baka!!! -Dijo Tenten algo sonrojada.

Neji: Entonces??? -Pregunto curioso Neji.

Tenten: Tiro….. -Dijo Tenten.

Neji: Tiro???? Pero eso no es tan inusual, y recuerda bombón, Neji Hyuuga siempre hace cosas inusuales y fabulosas.

Tenten: arma blanca -Dijo la chica un poco insegura.

Neji: Arma blanca????, vaya que interesante, sabes manejar armas blancas???-Pregunto Neji.

Tenten: Jejeje pu…pues si-Dijo tenten.

Neji: Pues entonces me vas a tener que enseñar-dijo con una sonrisa-pero si no funciona aun queda la opción del waterpolo .

Tenten: Neji…..

Neji: Que paso bombón?.

Tenten: Eres un genio -Dijo Tenten con mucho sarcasmo.

Neji: Si lo se cariño, lo se-Dijo Neji con mucha altanería.

Ambos entraron a aquella choza……..Mientras en Ichiraku ramen.

Hinata: Hola Naruto-kun -Dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

Naruto: Hola Hinata-chan!!!!!!!!!!!-Grito el rubio.

¿?: Hola Hinata-chan-Dijo una voz algo fría.

Hinata: Hola Sasuke-kun-_Demonios no se supone que solo estaríamos Naruto-kun y yo_-Pensaba algo decepcionada la chica.

Sasuke: Y bien teme? Hay que pedir 3 platos especiales de ramen, bien?-Dijo el Uchiha

Naruto: Claro Sasuke-dobe, yo los pido-Dijo Naruto-CAMARERO QUIERO 3 RAMEN ESPECIALES Y 2 EN PAQUETE COMPLETO DATTEBAYO!!!!-Grito Naruto al camarero.

Sasuke: USURATONKACHI!!! Eran 3 ramen, una para cada uno.-Grito Sasuke mientras le daba un puñetazo a Naruto.

Naruto: ·.Pero yo tengo hambre dattebayo!-Dijo sobandose.

Hinata: Naruto-kun estas bien?-Pregunto algo preocupada.

Naruto: Pues me duele algo dattebayo!.

Sasuke: Oye Hinata-chan y como esta Tenten-chan eh?-Pregunto el chico.

Hinata: Pues muy bien, ahora mismo esta entrenando Neji-niisan-Dijo la chica empezando a comer.

Sasuke: Mmm…ya veo (sonrisa maquiavélica), Pues cuando llegues a tu casa dile que le mando mucho saludos y besos y que no se le olvide que mañana tenemos que platicar en el receso eh!-Dijo el moreno comiendo un poco de su ramen.

Hinata: Si claro, yo se lo dire Sasuke-kun-Dijo la Hyuuga algo extrañada.

Naruto: Vaya Dobe!!! Tan rápido te olvidaste de Sakura-chan????-Dijo Naruto.

Sasuke: eso no te importa teme!-Dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón-_Sakura-chan Buaaa!! Nunca te olvidaría eres mi vida mi mundo!!!!!! Pero lograre separarte de Neji LO JURO!!!!-_Pensaba el azabache.

Naruto: Eso quiere decir que si ehh dobe!!! Uyyyyy Sasuke y Tenten sentados en un arbol b-e-s..

(coscorrón).

Sasuke: Mejor cierra la boca teme, o tu ramen se va a enfriar._Genial si Naruto y Hinata creen que me gusta Tenten se lo van a decir a Neji y eso lo pondrá aun más celoso, y yo podré conquistar a Sakura-chan._

Mientras en la mansión Hyuuga…

Neji: Auch!!! Me duele me duele!!! Noooo!!!! Buaaaaa!!!!-Lloraba Neji mientras hacia pucheros de bebe.

Tenten: Ya deja de comportarte como un niño Hyuuga!!!

Neji: Pero duele mucho-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tenten: Por dios Neji, si solo fue un raspón!-Dijo Tenten viendo la herida en el brazo de neji que ella misma le había ocasionado cuando trato de lanzar una daga.

Neji: Ey! Pero aun asi duele!-Dijo como niño pequeño.

Tenten: Tienes que aprender a esquivarlas tonto!-Dijo la chica con una vena en su sien.

Neji: Esta bien, por lo menos acompáñame al cuarto de enfermería.-Dijo resignándose.

Tenten: Ok-Dijo ayudando a Neji a levantarse.

Neji: Auch!!! Cuidado que me lastimas!-Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Tenten: Lo siento pero no deberías de quejarte tanto¿En donde esta el cuarto de enfermería?-Pregunto Tenten.

Neji: Es ese de ahí-Dijo señalando un pequeño cuarto blanco.

Tenten: Ok-Dijo llevándolo con un brazo por encima de su hombro.

En el Ichiraku Ramen….

Naruto: Bien ya que todos hemos terminado pediré la cuenta…Ayame podrías darnos la cuenta-Pidió Naruto a la joven.

Ayame: Claro, aquí tienes Naruto-Dijo la chica entregándole un papel a Naruto.

Naruto: Woa! Etto..ejem-Balbuceo Naruto con una risita tímida y con una gota en su cabeza.-Ten Sasuke-dobe esto es para ti.-Dijo entregándole a su amigo el papel.

Sasuke: Veamos…2,000 Yenes!...¿pe…pero como?-Dijo Sasuke abriendo sus ojos en un enorme gesto de incredulidad.

Naruto: Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir…verdad Hinata-chan-Dijo Naruto nervioso mientras le lanzaba señas a Hinata de salir del lugar.

Hinata: Etto…cla…claro jeje.

Naruto y Hinata: Sayonara Sasuke!-Gritaron los dos al unísono mientras corrían a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Sasuke: NARUTO!-Grito el Uchiha echo una furia mientras pensaba en mil y un formas de asesinar al rubio.

En la enfermería de la mansión Hyuuga…

Neji: Auch! Eso ardío¿Que me estas poniendo eh?-pregunto el joven mientras era atendido por Tenten.

Tenten: Se llama alcohol genio, y sirve para desinfectar la herida.-Dijo Tenten concentrada en su trabajo.

Neji: Ya se para que sirve!, lo impresionante es que alguien como tu lo sepa¿acaso has estado estudiando?-Pregunto Neji con mucho sarcasmo.

Tenten: Para tu información Hyuuga mi mamá es doctora, a si que, si, se sobre esto-Dijo Tenten un poco enojada.-¿Sabes donde están las vendas?

Neji: Si en el tercer gabinete a la derecha-Dijo señalando el lugar.

Tenten saco la venda del gabinete y se dirigió a donde Neji mientras comenzaba a envolver su brazo…

Neji¿Qué se supone que haces?-Pregunto Neji algo extrañado.

Tenten: Pues supongo que vendándote la herida ¿no?-Dijo la morena con sarcasmo.

Neji: Eso ya lo se, no soy idiota, me refiero a ¿Por qué lo haces?-Pregunto de nuevo.

Tenten: No se-Dijo aun concentrada en el vendaje.

Neji¿Acaso…te preocupas por mí?-Pregunto algo dudoso.

Tenten: Y si es eso ¿Acaso te importaría?, desde que llegue aquí solo me has molestado y tratado de hacerme la vida imposible, y no paras de comportarte tan bipolar.

Neji¿A que te refieres con eso?-Pregunto el Hyuuga extrañado.

Tenten: Me refiero a que eres diferente en la escuela que en la casa.-Dijo Tenten un poco enojada.

Neji: Eso ahora no tiene nada que ver!-Grito Neji.

Tenten: Claro que tiene que ver Neji¿O que¿Acaso solo eres así para poder conservar tu titulo como el príncipe del instituto?

Neji: Tu no entiendes nada sobre eso!

Tenten¿Entender que? Que para tener admiradoras, buenas calificaciones y privilegios dentro de ese instituto se necesita ser un frío y arrogante idiota sin verdaderos amigos.

Neji: Claro que tengo amigos!

Tenten: Neji por favor! Esos tipos no son tus amigos, solo quieren ser igual de populares que tu y creen que para serlo es necesario juntarse contigo.

Neji: Eso no es cierto, y si lo fuera¿Crees que me importaría? Todos son unos inferiores que ,la verdad, no se merecen ser mis amigos.

Tenten: Ves, a eso me refiero, siempre piensas solo en ti¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en los demás?.

Neji: No, y la verdad…no me interesa-Dijo Neji cortante.

Tenten: Eres un tonto Neji!-Grito y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Neji: Hmpf…-Gruño mientras se dirigía a su alcoba.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bua!!!! No me gusto TwT (Inner: A mi tampoco -.-) Supongo que me faltaba inspiración v.v (Inner: Es lo más logico v.v)(Inner: Pero hey! no te desanimes :D) Supongo que tienes razón...HEY! desde cuando te comportas tan amable conmigo! ¬¬ (Inner: Etto...jijiji...no...no tiene nada que ver...con que me haya llegado una carta de los ejecutivos de inner´s production y que me hayan advertido que si no me portaba bein contigo me iban a cambiar por otro inner...jejeje n.nU) Te van a cambiar por otro inner!!! (Inner: No si me porto bien n.n) Al fin Kami-sama escucho mis suplicas!!! Portate mal! (Inner: pero yo te quiero mucho TwT) ¿A si? Pues nunca me lo demostraste ¬¬ (Inner: Bua!!!! TwT) Deja de llorar mejor dales el mensaje de despedida a los lectores ¬¬U (Inner: Esta bien T.T Ojala que les haya gustado este cap, aunque ni a Yumi ni ami nos gusto mucho, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, eso incluye jitomatazos, mentadas, groserias, cebollazos y toda clase de arrojo de objetos, diriganmelos a mi, ya que no quiero que mi querida Yumi sufra) Muy conmovedor! v.v (Inner¿En serio? .) Claro! si yo fuera una idiota! nadie se cree eso inner! ¬¬ (Inner: TwT) Bueno ojala dejen sus opiniones de este cap SAYONARA! n.n (Inner: Adios! ;o;)**


	8. Una difícil decisión

**Konnichiwa!!!!! Espero que todos esten bien!!! Gomen por no actualizar el fin de semana es que me fui a mexico! Yahoo!!! Pero aki les dejo este cap espero que les guste, inner les manda saludos solo que ahorita esta haciendo mi tarea nOn.**

**DISCLAIMER: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para crear mis historias, pero si Kishimoto-sensei me los quiere regalar claro que los aceptaría con mucho gusto, Todos los personajes aquí mostrados varían de su personalidad original devido a que mi historia es un alternative universe y todas o la mayoría tienen un poco o mucho toque de ooc, Solo Yue mitarai me pertenece XD._**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Una difícil decisión:Todo se paga con la misma moneda..**

_Tenten¿Entender que? Que para tener admiradoras, buenas calificaciones y privilegios dentro de ese instituto se necesita ser un frío y arrogante idiota sin verdaderos amigos._

_Neji: Claro que tengo amigos!_

_Tenten: Neji por favor! Esos tipos no son tus amigos, solo quieren ser igual de populares que tu y creen que para serlo es necesario juntarse contigo._

_Neji: Eso no es cierto, y si lo fuera¿Crees que me importaría? Todos son unos inferiores que ,la verdad, no se merecen ser mis amigos._

_Tenten: Ves, a eso me refiero, siempre piensas solo en ti¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en los demás?._

_Neji: No, y la verdad…no me interesa-Dijo Neji cortante._

_Tenten: Eres un tonto Neji!-Grito y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto._

_Neji: Hmpf…-Gruño mientras se dirigía a su alcoba._

……………………………………**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………………………………………**

**Neji´s PoV**

¿Por qué eres así Tenten? Tu no comprendes nada, eres tan solo una principiante, algún sabrás lo que es la soledad…algún día Tenten.

Pero…Por que te comportaste así conmigo? Acaso te importo?-Pensó mientras miraba su herida y recordaba-Acaso en verdad me valoras?.

Kuso! Tal ves Sasuke tenga razón…tal vez me interesas…no eso no puede ser posible…no puede ser...solo eres una mocosa...no puede ser.

………………………………………**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………………………………………**

**Tenten´s Pov**

¿Por que Neji? Por que no intentas ser un poco mas agradecido, tal vez así alguien te querría de verdad.

Kuso! Yo no debería de estarme preocupando por ti, de todas formas, eres un idiota conmigo, me has tratado de hacerme la vida infeliz ¿Que te hice? Solo trate de ser tu amiga.

Pues bien Neji, te pagare con la misma moneda.

…………………………………..OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……………………………………

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta……

Mayordomo: Pase señorita Hanabi-Dijo muy cortésmente mientras tomaba las maletas de la chica.

Hanabi: Gracias, que bueno es estar aquí otra ves-Dijo inhalando fuertemente.-¿Sabes donde esta Hinata-san?

Mayordomo: Lo siento señorita Hanabi, la señorita Hinata salio, no tardara-

Hanabi¿Y Neji-san?-Pregunto la chica de nuevo.

Mayordomo: El si se encuentra, en un momento lo llamare.

El mayordomo se retiro mientras Hanabi subía a su alcoba, de repente oyó un murmullo en la habitación de huéspedes y decidió entrar…

Hanabi¿Quién esta ahí?-Pregunto la chica.

Tenten: Emm…¿Quién eres tú?

Hanabi: Mi nombre es Hanabi-Dijo la chica mientras le dirigía una hermosa sonrisa-Tu debes ser…

De repente una voz interrumpió a Hanabi….

Neji: Hanabi-san que bueno que volviste-Dijo Neji secamente mientras miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

Hanabi: Neji-nissan!-La chica corrió a abrazarlo.

Neji¿Qué hacías eh?.

Hanabi: Solo hablaba con nuestra invitada.

Neji: Pues entonces las dejo solas-Dijo Neji evitando a toda costa ver a Tenten…en verdad estaba confundido.

Hanabi: Neji-nissan va en tu aula no?-Pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba cerca de la chica.

Tenten: Emm…Si-Dijo un poco seria.

Hanabi: Entonces por que no se hablan?-.

Tenten: Etto…Tuvimos un problema…nada importante-.

Hanabi: Cualquier problema es importante…¿Tenten cierto?-Pregunto curiosa la chica.

Tenten: Si mucho gusto-Dijo tomándose la mano.

Hanabi: Espero que, a pesar de tus problemas con Neji-nissan, estés a gusto, esta es tu casa-Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Tenten: Muchas gracias, Hanabi-san.

Hanabi: Dime solo Hanabi-chan¿Por qué llorabas hace rato? Es por el problema con Neji-nissan-Pregunto.

Tenten: Si…pero no le digas a nadie-Dijo débilmente.

Hanabi: Esta bien, confia en mí.-Dijo dirigiéndole una bella sonrisa-Por que no bajamos a cenar.

Tenten: Esta bien-Dijo siguiendo a la joven Hyuuga.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta…

Mayordomo: Pase señorita Hinata, su hermana la espera en el comedor con la joven Tenten-Dijo el mayordomo muy cortésmente.

Hinata: Muchas gracias-Dijo corriendo hacia el comedor.

Hinata: Hanabi-nissan!-Grito la joven mientras corría a darla un abrazo a su hermana menor.

Hanabi: Hinata-chan! Te extrañe tanto-Dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Hinata: Buenas noches Tenten-san-Dijo tímidamente la joven.

Tenten: Buenas noches Hinata-chan-Dijo agitando su mano.

Hanabi: Voy a hablarle a Neji-nissan para que baje a comer-Dijo para después dirigirse con su primo.

Hanabi entró a la alcoba de su primo y lo vio recostado en su cama oyendo música y leyendo una revista….

Hanabi: Neji-kun es hora de comer-Dijo.

Neji solo volteo a verla y con un gesto de aburrimiento volvió a su revista…

Neji: Estoy a dieta, hoy no voy a comer-Dijo sin preocuparse.

Hanabi: Neji-kun! Bajas a comer o te arrastro hasta el comedor-Dijo mientras cogía una de las revistas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se la arrojaba a Neji.

Neji: Esta bien, ya voy!-Dijo con una mueca de disgusto en su cara.

Ambos bajaron al comedor, Neji no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Tenten, se veía con un semblante serio y pensativo, eso no le agrado para nada...Aun asi tomo asiento frente a ella.

Neji: Buenas noches chonguitos-Dijo Neji con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

Tenten: Buenas noches Neji-san-Dijo secamente la joven.

Hinata y Hanabi miraban atónitas la escena, la primera incrédula, la segunda con un gesto de reprobación.

Tenten: Y dime Hinata-chan, como te fue con Naruto-kun?-Pregunto la chica con su habitual sonrisa.

Hinata: Bien, nos encontramos a Sasuke-kun-Dijo la chica un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de la joven con su primo.

Tenten: A si? Y que te dijo?-Pregunto la joven con mucha curiosidad, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Neji.

Hinata: Que te mandaba muchos saludos y besos, y que no se te olvidara que mañana iba a hablar contigo en el receso.

Tenten: Es cierto-Dijo Tenten recordando, mientras el Hyuuga estaba echo una furia por dentro.

Neji: _Maldito Sasuke-baka, como se atreve a hacer eso_-Pensó furioso, mientras apretaba su puño y la tostada se rompía.-Kuso!-Grito el joven.

Hinata: Neji-nissan, estas bien?-Dijo notando la tensión en su primo.

Neji: Yo me retiro-Dijo marchándose hacia su habitación

Hinata: Y la cena?.

Neji: Cenare en mi cuarto-Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Hinata: _Que extraño es todo esto? Acaso habrá pasado algo entre el y Tenten mientras yo no estaba.-_Pensaba la joven ojiperla.

Las chicas terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos…Hanabi entro al cuarto de Hinata mientras la despertaba.

Hanabi: Pss…Hinata…despierta-Dijo susurrando.

Hinata: Hanabi-chan? Que necesitas?-Pregunto adormilada.

Hanabi: Necesitamos hablar con Tenten-chan, para ver que paso entre ella y Neji-kun-Dijo.

Hinata: Esta bien-Dijo levantándose mientras junto con Hanabi se dirigían a la alcoba de Tenten.

En la alcoba de Tenten…

Hanabi: Pss…Tenten-chan-Dijo la chica moviendo a la morena.

Tenten: Mmm…Que sucede?-Pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Hanabi: Vinimos a pedirte una explicación?-Dijo la hyuuga con una cara de cuestionamiento.

Tenten: Explicación de que?-Pregunto la morena un poco adormilada.

Hinata: De por que estas peleada con Neji-nissan-Dijo la chica con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tenten: A eso…es un a tontería-Dijo mientras se volvía a recostar y a taparse hasta la cabeza.

Hanabi: Pedimos una explicación ahora!-Grito la chica descobijándola

Tenten: Nu!...-Dijo mientras se volvía a dormir.

Hinata: Por favor Tenten-san….etto…estamos preocupadas-Menciono la joven jugando con sus dedos.

Tenten al ver el gesto de preocupación en el bello rostro de su mejor amiga, decidió que era mejor contarles..

Tenten: Esta bien..-Dio un respiro fuerte-…fue una difícil decisión, pero al fin llege a la conclusión de que si Neji se porta a si conmigo tengo que pagarle con la misma moneda.-Dijo la chica con la cabeza baja y su fleco cubriéndole su bello rostro impidiendo ver el gesto que tenía en ese momento.

Hinata: Tenten-san….-Susurro tratando de ver su rostro.

Hanabi: Te refieres a que…a que-Tartamudeo la joven temiendose lo peor.

Tenten: Si Hanabi….-Respiro hondamente-….Eh decidido portarme indiferente con Neji.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**El rincón de la reflexión del día con...Hinata.**

**(Se abre el telón y se muestra a Hinata sentada en un banquito mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se sonrojaba)**

**Hinata: Ho...hola a todos.**

**Todos: HOLA HINATA!!!!!**

**Hinata: Saben...etto...estoy muy preocupada por Neji-nissan y Tenten-san.**

**Todos: Por que????**

**Hinata: No me gustaría que se pelearan...se que muy en el fondo se quieren.**

**Todos: awwwww!**

**Hinata: Y...y ademas...Neji-nissan se puso celoso de lo que le dijo Sasuke a Tenten...tal vez sie...sienta algo por ella.**

**Todos: Puede ser Hinata!**

**(de repente se levanta un otaku de su asiento)**

**Otaku: Y tu como vas con Naruto?**

**(Hinata se pone mas roja que un tomate, baja rapido la cabeza y empieza a jugar con sus dedos)**

**Hinata: Etto...solo...solo somos...bu...buenos amigos.**

**Otaku: Pero pueden llegar a ser algo mas!**

**Hinata: Etto...Na...Naruto-kun es...mi...mejor a ...amigo.**

**Otaku: SE que se quieren! yo lo se lo se!!!!!!!(De repente llegan los hombres de blanco)**

**HDB: A dormir loquito! (Y le clavan una hipermega agujota al otaku)**

**Otaku 2: Si hoy te invito al Ichiraku...despues te va a llevar a su casa a...**

**(El Otaku 2 no pudo terminar puesto que hinata se desmayo de lo roja que estaba)**

**Otaku 2: ...a comer ramen instantaneo.**

**(Bien eso fue todo por hoy, esperemos que Hinata-chan se recupere)**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**SaYoNaRa!!!!!!!**


	9. El Dilema de Neji: KodokuSoledad

**Konnichiwa!!! Gomen ne!!! No puedo actualizar muy pronto por todas las tareas que me dejan!, espero me perdonen, y ojala les guste este cap, tal vez ya desde el prox empezare a meter mas parejas.**

**DISCLAIMER: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para crear mis historias, pero si Kishimoto-sensei me los quiere regalar claro que los aceptaría con mucho gusto, Todos los personajes aquí mostrados varían de su personalidad original devido a que mi historia es un alternative universe y todas o la mayoría tienen un poco o mucho toque de ooc, Solo Yue mitarai me pertenece XD._**

**Kodoku….Soledad**

En la gran e imponente mansión Hyuuga era un verdadero lío, podría considerarse relativamente tranquila, pero las historias que ahora mismo pasaban cada uno de sus habitantes no tienen comparación….

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**En el cuarto de Neji:**

Neji: Vaya, nunca pensé que Sasuke se atreviera a ser tan descarado, y mucho menos que Tenten…-Dio un suspiro-le hiciera caso.

**Neji´s POV:**

_Tenten: Si, claro¿Por qué no?, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer¿Mañana?, esta bien-Decía la chica mientras un Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa le hablaba cosas al oído…cosas que Neji no podía escuchar._

_Por los pasillos de la enorme escuela se podía observar a un centenar de jóvenes, algunos reían y platicaban, otros se atormentaban pensado en su examen…pero Hyuuga Neji era el que más llamaba la atención._

_El príncipe del Instituto Konoha vagaba por los corredores con un semblante más serio e imponente de lo normal._

_Sasuke¿Por qué tan solo…príncipe?-Pregunto descaradamente el joven azabache._

_Neji: Déjame en paz, Sasuke-Dijo tratando de alejarse del chico._

_Sasuke¿Ya te conté que Tenten me cayó bien? Muy bien-Dijo con voz venenosa._

_Neji: Sasuke-Suspiro-No me interesa, solo no juegues con sus sentimientos._

_Sasuke: Tal vez la invite a salir, pero no te preocupes no jugare con ella, tal vez ya hasta me gusta-Dijo sonriendo-¿Y a ti, no que no te interesaba?_

_Neji: Es mi amiga, solamente eso-Dijo sin creer en sus propias palabras._

_Sasuke: Muy bien Neji, pero recuerda…ella no te considera su amigo.-Dijo mientras se alejaba._

_El Hyuuga se quedo pensando una vez más mientras lanzaba la mochila aun lado suyo y resbalaba su espalda por la pared hasta caer sentado…meditando._

**Fin Neji´s POV**

Neji: Es imposible, el solo quiere jugar con ella, estoy seguro de que aún no olvida a Sakura-chan-Dijo susurrando.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**En el cuarto de Tenten…**

Hinata: Pe…pero Tenten-san…¿Por qué?-Pregunto la chica sin entender todavía.

Tenten: Hinata…ya estoy cansada de que tu primo me trate así, ahora vera el lo que se siente que te traten tan mal.

Hanabi: Puede que Tenten tenga razón.

Hinata¡Hanabi-neesan!-Grito la chica sorprendida.

Hanabi¿Qué? Solo doy mi punto de vista, Tenten tiene razón, pero por otro lado…-Decía la joven mientras meditaba las cosas.

Hinata¿Qué?

Hanabi: Neji-niisan nunca trata así a una chica…-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Tenten¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto curiosa.

Hanabi: Si, Neji-niisan solo trata a las chicas de dos formas diferentes, o las ignora o las alaba, casualmente solo alaba a las que pretende…con las que solo dura algunas semanas.-Dijo la Hyuuga mientras las otras dos chicas pensaban en las palabras de la joven.

Hinata: Es quiere decir…que tal vez le interesas como algo más que una amiga Tenten-san-Dijo mientras dirigía una hermosa sonrisa.

Tenten: Eso es imposible-Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-además…que yo sepa, el nunca se toma las relaciones enserio.-Dijo ahora mas que nada…decepcionada.

Hinata: Vamos Tenten-san, existe la posibilidad de que en realidad puedas cambiar la actitud de mi primo.

Hanabi: Si, y yo los ayudare a descubrir….su verdadero amor!-Dijo con un deje misterioso.

Tenten: Hinata, Hanabi…por ahora no quiero ayuda, si en verdad le intereso a Neji, tan siquiera como amiga, el me pedirá perdón-Dijo tratando de creer en sus palabras-Ahora, si me permiten, quiero descansar-Dijo volviéndose a acostar y tapándose con las cobijas.

Hinata/Hanabi: Hai!!! Hasta mañana-Dijeron las dos jóvenes dirigiéndose cada una a su respectiva habitación.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tenten´s POV**

_¿Qué hice mal¿Por qué empezamos con el pie izquierdo Neji? A mi parecer ambos fuimos unos tontos, tal vez…solo tal vez si me hubieras dado la oportunidad de ser tu amiga desde un principio todo hubiera cambiado._

_Que va…siempre tan frío¿Por qué serás así? No creo que sea simplemente por gusto…¿Me pregunto si alguna vez has llegado a querer a alguien?._

_Hyuuga Neji…yo…yo quiero…ser tu amiga._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Neji´s POV**

_¿Por qué a mi? Todo en mi vida estaba totalmente perfecto. ¿Por qué tenías que llegar y arruinarlo todo Tenten? Tenía…tenía… ya no se lo que tenía._

_Tal vez tengas razón…tal vez no tenía nada…tal vez no tengo nada._

_Solo a ti. Aunque me odies. _

_Tu…eres especial¿Por qué no eres como las demás? Sakura-chan comparada contigo es…es…es totalmente…odiosa._

_¿Por qué Tenten¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? Se que eres especial._

_Yo…quiero ser…tu amigo…o tal vez algo más._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ambos jóvenes en sus respectivas habitaciones sacudieron sus cabezas tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos que ahora los inundaban.

Neji/Tenten: Necesito ir por agua-Dijeron al momento que salían ambos de sus habitaciones.

Al salir los ojos perlas chocaron contra los chocolate….

Neji: Tenten-chan…¿Qué…que haces aquí?-Dijo tratando de mantener su fría compostura.

Tenten: Solo voy por un vaso de agua…¿Te molesta?

Neji: Me atrevería a decir que sí.

Tenten: Pues que bien, me alegra decirte que me importa poco.-Dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Antes de retirarse, Tenten sintió una mano que sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca impidiendo que se fuera.

Neji: Tenten…necesito hablar contigo…ahora-Dijo mientras Tenten aun no descifraba la extraña mirada que Neji le dirigía.

**Arigatou por leer!!! Este día no dejare rincon de la reflexión debido al poco tiempo que me queda XD, y a que no hay muchos personajes, el proximo si lo subire!.**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!**

**Diganme que les parecio, acepto de todo, aplausos, protestas, jitomatazon, cebollazos, rabanazos XD...y todo lo que se les ocurra.**

**SAYONARA!!!!**


End file.
